Shield of the Systems Alliance
by J26596
Summary: What if when a world war looked likely all alien tech was taken off world and that developed into a colony and a spy agency that was better than Cerberus and was close to, but unknown by, the Alliance? An agency that worked in that shadows to keep humanity safe from threats; alien and internal. SHIELD, born from the closure of the SGC and IOA. Stargate and ME crossover
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**AN: So this was just an idea I had as I'm a fan of both franchises. Mass Effect belongs to EA and Bioware and Stargate to MGM and the Marvel references to Marvel**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Early 2041**

High Erth orbit

Walking down the metal spartan corridor a man in a business suit carrying a briefcase hurried to a meeting. Nodding politely at some of the crew who passed he continued to the conference room on the port side of the ship. Entering he saw that everyone was there, standing around talking in small groups, the tension could be cut with a knife and the groups were clear factions reflecting the divisions currently alive on the planet below.

He cleared his throat nervously as he approached the head of the table. "Ladies and gentlemen could you take your seat please, we have a lot to discuss and not much time. It is not an exaggeration to say that the fate of earth could be at stake." Grumbling but complying the 26 men and women took their seat around the conference table, plaques indicating their positions.

"Thank you. As you know I am James Richards, former representative on the IOA for the UK and also a person who went off-world to help on the archaeology digs in my free time as well as negotiate with other worlds. Now we know what's going on down below, tensions between nations and alliances are getting close to blowing up in front of us and amongst us we have the most advanced tech in several galaxies. We can't allow any of it to be used down below and risk destroying or world. We all know this, in fact it is a requirement for possessing the tech that it is not used but imminent war that risks survival might change minds. Nuclear weapons are bad enough but naquadah enhanced nukes or plasma beam weapons? No the only choice we have is to send it away to a site out of reach and controlled by an internation group answerable to the UN or a security council. A cross between the IOA and stargate command. This group can watch over and defend Earth but not intervene in internal affairs. My idea is that current members of the military and the scientists involved in the programme along with their families would be moved safely off world to this site to effectively become a colony of Earth taking copies or original artefacts, movies, sports, all of Erth culture or as much as they can with them in case what looks like could happen occurs and this world becomes a wasteland. You can all see the coming war and we know it could very likely be our last if we are not careful." Murmurs could be heard as people argued about whose fault it was and how viable this plan was. "Representatives please, there is not point arguing about who is to blame as that is happening plenty enough below us. We need to get this tech secured safely off-world along with our people for the safety of our species and culture."

"Since you plan on a new agency what are we calling it? Earth defence force?" One elderly man asked from halfway down the table.

"No General Shepherd that would be too on the nose plus it is likely that, assuming we survive all this and Earth goes into space officially with public knowledge, they might call a future organisation that. No I had thought SHIELD," a few laughs could be heard from around the room, "after the Marvel spy agency that defended the world from alien and enhanced threats and since that is what we do already, just changing homeland for home world, I thought it was appropriate. Besides who would think to use it or if overheard being used who would think it a real agency. It's the perfect cover."

"Mmm he's not wrong, it would be a good cover. Hell Jack would've loved that as long as he got a ship called Enterprise out of it" Shepherd said.

"To be fair to Jack I had also asked for a ship called Enterprise but another name always won out" Richards said with a sad smile. "Look discuss it, ask questions but we need to decide soon. The planet below is getting rather unruly and we won't be able to organise this for much longer."

"How would you hide the disappearances? People will see the families disappear."

"My thinking is that if there is a war hide the names amongst the list of the dead. Perhaps arrange for them to be beamed out shortly before bombs drop on their respective towns so no one notices or if they do notice they're silenced just as quickly. Harsh but doable." Murmurs filled the room as the representatives of the various nations discussed and debated this plan knowing that the future of their race was at stake and that the technology of the Ancients and Asgard needed to be kept out of the wrong hands and nation states' hands. After hours of discussion and debate a plan was devised and agreed upon by the representatives of 20 nations plus representatives of Stargate command and their scientists. SHIELD was born.

The weeks and months after that meeting saw Area 51 and other similar sites across the world emptied of everything alien and the data taken from alien tech, Cheyenne Mountain was the same with the last few missions taken up by diplomatic efforts to tie up loose ends with the Jaffa and Tokra along with a few human worlds like Jonas' homeworld. The cover story being that the Tau'ri were suffering from unreconcilable internal problems that looks to result in nuclear fire leaving nothing to scavenge or use. In effect discouraging any from trying to go to Earth. It helped being not far from the truth though whether or not anyone survived was unknown but those off-world didn't need to know that. It was bleak and everyone knew it but getting the people and the tech off world was critical to preventing it being used foolishly and also to prevent any being left to be scavenge if the worse happened. Atlantis had long returned to Pegasus where a small force was helping that galaxy deal with the last of the wraith after a 20 year struggle and so was one safe location that people and tech went to. The primary site and main base ad colony however would be at the outer edge of the milky way. A planet off the grid with a stargate taken from the ruined midway station network and placed in the middle of no where where resource for expansion were present but was secluded enough that no one would stumble upon them.

As the year came to an end diplomatic efforts attempting to prevent a war seemingly had a break through though only after a short conflict between the USA and China in the South China Sea. A conference was held and a glimmer hope restored. Arguments and debates flew back and forth as all sides tried to get concessions. In the end, after months of discussions a new UN was founded based on the demands of the various nations. In effect it was a United Earth government just without the title and lacking in some powers that the nation states kept. SHIELD meanwhile grew from strength to strength with some funding from the nations state to get them going and then investing some to create funds as well as help the colony world named Clypeus, Latin for shield. The existing fleet was rebranded dropping any nation state decal for a SHIELD logo and just the ship name. New ship designs were created using some sci-fi references and aid of the Asgard core and a slow production of some began in the shipyard in orbit of Clypeus. Normality began to return to Earth as peace took hold and thoughts turned back to dealing with the climate a lowering the temperature and repairing what damage that had been done, some surreptitious help from some Asgard inspired ideas found their way to some climate scientists to help. The disappearances were never figured out due to a slow withdrawal and cover stories. In SHIELD meanwhile, Director Richards tasked a couple of ships to begin a full scan and recon of the system. Detailed scans of Mercury and Venus mapped out resources that could be used by Earth in the future along with nearby asteroids and their headings. It was when they got to Mars that things took an unexpected turn, one that would shape the future of a galaxy and end a cycle that had repeated for millions of years.

**AN: Hope everyone liked this, only my second story and love crossovers when done well and just hope I can do the same. Not sure how often I'll get to this as focusing on my Harry Potter story Rise of Hose Black, this is just a side thing I'll do as and when. Any reviews or ideas will be useful and appreciated, thanks. J signing off**


	2. Chapter 2: Element Zero and Mars

**AN: So some people are worried that there'll be Hydra or a marvel universe etc. There will not. It is just a Stargate/Mass Effect cross over and the lead OC is using the marvel name of SHIELD to name the organisation which is just the SGC and IOA combined and moved off world with Area 51 scientists and others. SHIELD will merely act like a black ops unit that will step in only if needed and maybe drop a few hints to people along the way from the shadows. At least for now ;)**

**Another asked about why there's no disclosure? Simply because I choose not to but also because politicians prevaricate and delay lots and then the timing isn't right and then oh the people will react bad and oh we are close to a world war...So yeah no disclosure. Might disclose at a later date, watch this space as they say.**

**Stargate belongs to MGM and Mass Effect to EA and Bioware. Enjoy!**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Mars and Element Zero**

The strange readings from Mars clearly indicated that something was buried in the southern area of the planet under the Promethei Planum and Director Richards was wondering how to handle it. Finally making a decision he sent a message to one of SHIELD's contacts in NASA letting them know a satellite had picked up strange reading from Mars and a mission should be organised by them and ESA.

By 2049 the mission was launched and the second manned Mars mission was launched. It took over 230 days to arrive and they were discretely followed by a SHIELD stealth ship. Once there the astronauts and scientists followed the readings to an area a short distance from the landing zone.

"How much further we got to go? We can't keep lugging all this with us"

"Not much further just a few more meters or so Johnson" replied the expedition lead Laura Ryder as they walked along the surface carrying tools and heavy equipment. "OK right here, we should be on top of it and deep penetrating radar indicate this is the shallowest point."

Using digging equipment they eventually found an artificial structure and heavy metal door buried 20 meters below the surface.

"Whoa, looks like we struck gold. Alright Johnson, Takiro, get this door open. The rest of you begin to shore up the sides of the pit we dug and take soil samples so we can try and date this."

It took the better part of a week to shore up the site and improve access for the away team and they also search through a few dozen corridors not finding much of anything other than living quarters.

"These corridor go on for miles and all we've found so far are bedrooms, we sure there's much more left?" Henderson said in his Texan twang.

"Apparently there's two large chamber left according to the reading though they barely get that as we are so far underground" Michaels replied also tired of wandering and not find much but empty rooms.

Then on the tenth day of searching and beginning to run low on food and water supplies they found a hangar. A hangar with four vessels in various states of repair. It was also then they found a relatively empty room with a metallic oddly shaped object in the centre and a small control room to one side.

"I think this is a computer room, maybe an archive. It'll take time to get in and it seems to barely be powered. We might have to go home and come back with a proper team." said the tech expert John Mckay.

"Alright, I hate to leave those ships and this computer but we don't have much more time here. Bottom line it what do we have and what do we need?" Ryder asked

"Alien ships and an alien database

"Helpful"

"You said bottom line it?! Also we'll need engineers and computer experts for both here and the ships."

"Great. Alright everyone pack up and head back to the landers. We'll go report back and take what we can with us. Hopefully we'll be back soon. Move out." As the two others in the room left Mckay stayed behind and pulled out a small sphere. "Director"

"What you got Mckay" a voice said as a face appeared on the sphere.

"It's like we thought sir, unknown aliens near Earth, possible observatory given what limited data I can view from this archive and the ships. I haven't got into their computers fully yet although with the Asgard core I could do it real quick."

"No we'll let Earth claim something publicly, plus it might give them incentive to get out there and explore properly as well as unite us as a species. We'll get some people on the research team like we did with you who can watch over and intervene if necessary but help none the less. It'll also get us access to this archive. If it's as old as our readings say I want to know why the Ancients and Asgard have no record of there being a base there. Keep your head down and report in full when back on Earth. In the meantime SHIELD will dispatch a team to do a quick survey of our own with Lantean hand held sensors. They might find something the Mars mission didn't. Thanks for the Report, Director out."

The months following the revelation of aliens on Mars prompted mass interest in the red planet and in the end a massive mission of one hundred people was sent to investigate the site. By 2052 150 people were working full time on site with regular shipments of supplies to keep the base going and a facility was built over the dug out hole with labs, life support systems and an airlock into the alien outpost. So far only one ship had been partially activated and slow but steady progress on the archive had been done. Eventually stocks of an unknown element were found on both the ships and in a storage area near the hangars. Samples were taken by scientist who eventually realised it would lower the mass of objects when an electrical current was applied to.

2052 – Element zero discovered and its nature revealed. Archive searching finds that the aliens were called Protheans and that they used element zero to go faster than light. More searches reveal that they abandoned the outpost due to some threat. Current access and translations don't reveal what threat.

"Director we need more assets in the Mars facility, we need to find out what the threat is and if it's still relevant."

"I agree Dr O'Neill but with expansion of the fleet and orbital assets at Clypeus as well as additional support to Pegasus on top of expansion of our milk way monitoring system we are hard pressed. I do agree we need to know what the Prothean fought in case it comes for us though I would have thought we'd have heard of it by now." Richards answered.

"You know that the gate network and the areas we are and will soon monitor only cover about 70% of the galaxy? Sure we have almost total Stargate network coverage as well as monitoring the supergate but there's still a decent chunk of the galaxy we have yet to deal with. These Protheans could have existed out of the gate network and in vastly different areas of the galaxy to everyone else."

"I understand doctor but we still have to mange expectations and at least at the moment focus on build up and awareness. We should be able to slip in more scientists and maybe secure the facility itself in a decade or so. By that I mean sole SHIELD access in a decade or two. It's secure now but we need more people there to dig into things. How are the ships coming along?"

"Primitive by our standards but advanced by a century or two by Earth standards. Interesting tech and solution to FTL travel but not as good as a hyperdrive, especially ours. Possible uses for us are really just improve our rail guns to shoot faster and more powerful rounds. Maybe improve manoeuvrability for ships or fighters but otherwise not much advancement in it. Capital ships would be limited to around 1,000 meters give or take due to the element zero cost and number of reactors we'd need. The ships are almost repaired or at least whole though ability to fly is another thing going from what my colleagues are saying" O'Neill replied.

2059 – Railgun and plasma beam defence satellites fully deployed around Clypeus, cloaked installation of similar defence grid begun for Earth. Antarctic weapons platform restored using knowledge from Atlantis and monitored by SHIELD

2067 – First attempt to colonise Mars, colony site near to Prothean archive

2068 – References to a device near Pluto discovered, UN sends probes to check it out, SHIELD vessels monitor situation.

2069 – Armstrong Outpost at Shackleton Crater is formally founded as the first human settlement on Luna. Device located in Charon, Pluto's 'moon'. SHIELD conducts full examination and maintains distance so as to not activate thus giving away existence of agency.

2075 – Fresh off funding and recent research breakthroughs billionaire Victor Manswell leads 300 colonists to Alpha Centauri, SHIELD vessels track them to a safe planet within the binary system, although communication to Earth is lost and they're presumed dead by Earth authorities.

2079 – First mass effect engine are developed and a squadron of ships is dispatched to examine and transit the relay. Once activated, a young Jon Grissom leads the first team of explorers through the relay, which instantaneously transports them to another relay in Arcturus, 36 light-years away. The explorers discover that the mass relays are part of a vast network, making travel across the galaxy possible. Director Richards under the identity of Rear Admiral Richards argues for a slow expansion, securing system developing them and defending them as well as a rapid fleet expansion to defend the territory. Despite a junior rank many in the military agree and political leaders finally yield, particularity since the unknown threat that killed the Protheans may still exist.

2081 – After months of debate the Systems Alliance is founded and the UN abolished. The Systems Alliance begins the first surveys for colonization prospects outside the Sol System. One of these surveys discovers the planets Terra Nova. A fully developed city on Clypeus is finally finished improving living standards for the thousands living there with plenty of room for expansion.

2082 – Contact established with Alpha Centauri and Manswell expedition. Small colony growing though suffered initially.

2084 – Benning is used as an initial supply and ground base for the future Arcturus station that is being constructed to defend the relay leading to Earth. SHIELD deploys monitoring satellites and defences to assist. SHIELD is also dropping technology hints to scientists around the Alliance to improve various technologies and fields of science. Humanity flourishes and grows in leaps and bounds.

2086 – Wraith finally defeated in Pegasus and Tau'ri/SHIELD patrol galaxy to reduce piracy and keep a check on Genii power.

2087 – Population explosion from new planets discovered and colonisation effort brings human population to 14 Billion. Exodus by some from Earth to Terra Nova, Benning and Demeter. Current expansion halted for a decade to allow build up, development and defence of current territories. Thanks to improvements in ME FTL distances before needing to discharge are increased allowing further exploration within current clusters. This allows for a more continuous territory rather than a collection of small clusters.

2096 – Improvements to Kinetic Barriers for ships improved using a little Asgard knowledge via hints from SHIELD. These also add slight enhancements to personal shields developed for soldiers.

2097 – Arcturus space station completed. Houses Alliance military and Alliance parliament, promoting a united humanity than an Earth centric policy viewpoint.

2101 – Next wave of colonisation begins with Elysium and Eden Prime along with 2 others. Defences emplaced and fleet expanded. Current dreadnought count stands at 3 with 1 carrier. Fleet count stands at around 120 vessels not including dreadnoughts. SHIELD maintains 50 ships of varying classes; mostly Daedalus-class or the new Excalibur-class light battlecruiser which is twice the size of the Daedalus. Taking inspiration from sci-fi are the triangular shape of the 1,000 meter long star destroyers which will act as a heavy assault fleet of which only 5 have been built so far and they escort the Director's personal command ship when it's finally built and used. The last ship taking inspiration from sci-fi being a smaller 750 meter version of the Andromeda Ascendant for use as a command ship of the various patrol squadrons as well as acting as a heavy cruiser.

2111 – Shanxi, Yandoa and Mindoir founded under recent expansion. Current fleet comprises160 vessels.

2115 – Earth defence net finished by SHIELD and cloaked after delays due to the busy nature of Earth orbit.

2123 – Accidental release of element zero dust in upper Earth atmosphere, SHIELD unable to remove it all before Alliance authorities on the scene.

2128 – First instance of telekinetic powers exhibited by children exposed to the element zero while in womb, SHIELD conducts studies alongside the Alliance in determining capabilities of these kids.

2130 – Relay in Shanxi monitored and scanned but not approached under new procedures from Alliance command in attempt to slow expansion to steady manageable pace. SHIELD vessels attempts to track where other side is and place cloaked monitoring satellite.

2135 – Under pretence of the military taking over security and research SHIELD secures the Prothean Archive site for full R&D research and Archive searching. While some protest the apparent military take over, the fact that civilian scientists can come and go fairly unhindered means complaints drop.

2138 – Helium-3 extraction perfected by The Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation. SHIELD vessels still use naquadah mined from various systems near Clypeus.

2149 – Alliance fleet reaches almost 300 ships with 20 dreadnoughts and 12 carriers.

2152 – Deep space exploration of nearby systems such as Sirius, Wolf 359 and Barnard's Star without going through relays planned and executed, led by the Voyager-class exploration ship Enterprise.

2157 First Contact

**AN: Hope everyone likes how this is going. Wanted to get to first contact quick but give a decent background to how this all fits.**


	3. Chapter 3: First Contact

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I have been trying to keep some opinions into account and have indeed changed a few things to reflect this. **

** One person was concerned about interference in SHIELD by the Alliance. The Alliance does not know of SHIELD's existence and no record exists of it. The only people who will know of SHIELD are the heads of government/state of the former members/successor nations of the IOA (International Oversight Advisory).**

** In terms of poorly designed star destroyers while I can agree to some extent it was designed to intimidate than perhaps be entirely effective. Plus some of the errors of those ships will of course not be followed by real shipbuilders i.e. no dome on top that controls shields. As for the Andromeda design I just think its a great looking ship that could do with some shields and proper guns not just lots of missiles. And no the Malevolence will not feature, if I'm having star destroyers escort the Director's flagship when/if built, take a guess to what his ship will be ;).**

** Also yes we know there will be no reference in the databases to the Protheans since the Ancients left for Pegasus long before the Protheans arrived or appear to be active and the Asgard were too busy with the protected planets and replicators. Of course the SGC/SHIELD doesn't know that initially hence why they're so keen to know who the Protheans are.**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Alliance Codex**

**Alliance Fleet composition and specifications**

**Frigates**

**Length: 160-220m **

**A dozen railguns and mass accelerator cannons, two disruptor torpedo launchers, a dozen GARDIAN lasers**

**Posses enhanced kinetic barriers and ablative armour**

**Cruisers**

**Length: 500-700m **

**Two dozen GARDIAN lasers, a dozen railguns and mass accelerator cannons, 5-6 torpedo launchers, 1 main ME cannon running length of ship**

**Enhanced Kinetic Barriers and ablative armour**

**Carriers**

**Length: 900m**

**GARDIAN lasers and some railguns. Hundreds of fighters**

**Enhanced Kinetic Barriers and ablative armour**

**Dreadnoughts**

**Length: 900-1000m**

**Spinal mounted main gun the length of vessel, multiple railguns, 156 broadside mass accelerator cannons and GARDIAN lasers for anti-ship and anti-fighter combat**

**Enhanced Kinetic barriers and ablative armour**

**These upgraded kinetic barriers are capable of blocking to some degree the lasers of GARDIAN defence arrays unlike Council counterparts.**

**Total ship count pre-First Contact: 320 ships including 22 dreadnoughts and 12 carriers**

**First Contact**

**15th June 2157**

The first wave of ships to go through the mass relay in the Shanxi system was holding position 20,000km from it. The group comprised one cruiser with 4 frigates acting as escort. Their job was simple: Proceed to the other side see what lay in the system then head back. Short and easy with little risk. If only it was to be.

The commander of the cruiser SSV Righteous Captain Aran Hasim studied his reports from the flotilla before giving the go ahead to proceed through the relay. As the 5 ships approached they sent the activation signal to the relay which began to spin up and latched onto the vessels to shoot them across to the new system. Once they arrived the Alliance ships held position as they scanned the system they'd arrived in.

"Anything on sensors, lieutenant?" Hasim said.

"Negative on short range, picking up some planets and asteroids otherwise nothing, switching to long range...Nothing yet sir, just empty space." Replied the sensor officer from his post to the left of the captain who sat on a raised chair in the centre of the bridge. "Helm full ahead into the system, comm have frigates Carthage and Waterloo do a wide orbit of the system to provide early warning, have the Hastings hold by the relay and get the Somme on our six." Then the captain relaxed as a chorus of aye sirs rang around the room. "Constant vigilance on those sensors, I want to know the minute we pick up anything." Unbeknownst to the 5 ships as they set off on their course, a SHIELD spy-sat was monitoring them and getting a longer sensor range than the Alliance ships, these sensors _were_ picking up something. Something that would change how humanity viewed the galaxy.

The Alliance vessels had quickly, within the space of half a day, managed to get a decent survey of the system and were now gathering near the relay to head home. However this was when things changed.

"Captain! Sensors are picking up a large squadron, no wait possibly a fleet, of ships entering the system. They read as unknown configuration, matching nothing in the databases. They'll be here in 5 minutes" the panicked sensor officer cried out.

"To all ships, assume defence formation Delta and make a course towards the relay. Red alert, shields up and weapons ready. Communications; when they're in comm range begin transmitting first contact message and peaceful greetings."

"All decks reporting red alert captain, ships responding and moving into formation. Now attempting to hail alien vessels."

"Sensors get me details, put it on the viewer so we can see what they're like." On the screen at the front of the bridge the 50 ships appeared. They seems blocky though with some sweeping wings that fell to each side below the main hull.

"Sir it seems to be a single dreadnought with cruiser and frigate escort. Possibly a patrol fleet of some kind." The sensor operator reported.

"Outgunned and out numbered, any answer to our hails?"

"Negative sir."

"Captain they're still approaching, if their weapons range is anything like ours they'll enter it in 30 seconds. They've clearly detected us as they are on intercept course."

"Alright open a channel. Unknown vessels we mean you no harm and come in peace. I am captain Aran Hasim of the SSV Righteous representing the System Alliance, the governing body of the human species. We extend greeting and hope to trade knowledge and goods for the prosperity of all. Please respond so we can open a dialogue." They waited a minute or two but silence answered them. Then suddenly they rocked to one side and the lights flickered.

REPORT!"

Shields down to 90%, they hit us with the main gun of two cruisers, apparently they don't want to waste ammo from the dread'. No hull damage reported and only a few bruises on a couple of decks."

"All ships head for the relay, we gotta warn the Alliance. No doubt this fleet will follow but we should have a warm welcome for them if they do. All ships fall back, weapons fire all aft batteries and launchers, it'll cover our escape.

"Aye sir targeting nearest ships with railguns and torpedoes". As the Alliance vessels came about their rear weapon came alight. Rounds of railgun bullets shot across space from the 5 ships as torpedoes sped after them. The impacts on the alien ships seemed to discourage pursuit and the aliens veered off from intercept. With the enemy ships slowed the human ships approached the relay and initiated a jump.

The whole incident was caught on the cloaked satellite's sensors. It even recorded the exact damage caused as the Alliance retreated. With the recording complete it transmitted its data securely via subspace to SHIELD HQ on Clypeus. Here it was dissected and analysed before the deputy directed Reynolds contacted The Director.

Reynolds walked through SHIELD HQ to his office before he locked his doors and typed in his codes. Then he opened a secured scrambled channel to his superior and waited. Less than a minute later the screen changed to show a middle aged man wearing an alliance uniform with the rank of vice admiral. The wall behind him appeared spartan but had pictures of various alliance ships and a number of science fiction ships of well renown.

"Director Richards."

"Reynolds, what's happened?

"The Alliance has really stumbled into it now sir. First contact with an alien race and it looks like war."

"Did they provoke them?"

"No sir entirely by the book from what the satellite says even tried communicating with them and then out of the blue shots are fired by these aliens. All in the report I'm sending you."

"Alright. Set condition 2 throughout all nearby Shield assets, set condition 3 for the rest of the galaxy. Shanxi right? What we got nearby in case things go balls up?"

"Er, a couple of stealth ships, 1 star destroyer, I really don't know why you call them that as they don't destroy stars, and a couple of the Daedalus class. Those are the ones nearby and of immediate use."

"Get them all in system but at the edge well out of the way. Leave the Alliance to deal with it, but if things go bad tell them to engage in some discrete and unprovable action; namely cyberwarfare and EMPs, that should keep these aliens off balance till the Alliance can mop it up. And they're called that because that's what they were called in the films, plus it has an intimidatory factor."

"Understood sir. Why not directly intervene if these aliens invade?"

"We can't hold humanities hand all the time John, much like how the young never learn unless they do it themselves. Besides if it gets so bad that Earth itself is threatened then of course we will intervene, it's why Theta Protocol was dreamt up and has begun implementation. And that's on top of Project Testudo. The Alliance has a large and capable force at its disposal, they can deal with, what was it? 50 ships? The Alliance can handle it. We'll just monitor and stab the aliens in the back when no one is looking giving the Alliance some discrete aid. If that's all I'm being summoned to an admiralty meeting, probably to discuss Shanxi."

"Yes Director, enjoy the meeting" Reynolds closed the channel grinning before his superior could complain.

Across space a meeting on the third planet from the star was taking place in a city on the northern continent. Around the table 12 men and women sat waiting or stood via holo-comunications for the Fleet Admiral to arrive. The doors wooshed open and an elderly man in his late 60s walked into the room. Everyone rose and saluted the head of the Alliance military. "As you were" he said gruffly. "So what have we got? Drescher?"

A middle aged woman with brown hair done into a pony-tail stood and addressed the room.

"Approximately 30 minutes ago we received via QEC a message from Shanxi that the squadron sent though the relay encounter and exchanged fire with a small fleet of ships. It was presumed by General Williams and Captain Hasim that these ships would follow through the relay to Shanxi. This has now been confirmed. As of 10 minutes ago, just when we sent the summons for this meeting, a fleet of 49 ships came through the relay. It appears that the barrage of fire Hasim's ships sent disable one and it didn't follow through" Drescher said with a slight German accent

"Still 49 ships" one admiral grumbled.

"What kind of ships as you didn't say? Surely not pirates as there's never been such a large grouping?" another asked.

"They were alien". The room was silent for all of 3 seconds before shouting and arguing erupted.

"You can't be serious?!"

"Aliens?!""

"Why didn't we make peaceful contact?"

"Do we know anything about them?"

Drescher noticed that only the Fleet Admiral and Admiral Richards were seemingly unfazed by the news of ET.

"Indeed it was aliens and we did try to make peaceful contact but they did not answer even after we sent the first contact package. Williams has now mobilised his ground forces and has got the local patrol ships into a flotilla in Shanxi orbit but that only numbers 20 ships, mostly frigates and a few cruisers. There is one good point other than organised resistance, the planetary defence grid is now online."

"Remind me admiral what comprises a defence grid? As a ground pounder I don't really follow space stuff" a green uniformed general said from down the table.

"It depends on the planet in question general, Earth's is vastly different to Shanxi's. In this case the defence grid comprises about a dozen element zero railgun satellites and two dozen mass accelerator cannon satellites. They are about the size of a double decker bus and has kinetic barriers. They are good for about 1-2 hours of constant firing before running out of ammo. They can also take 2 dreadnought rounds before the shields drop. We developed them to be the last or only line for remote worlds or capital worlds. Earth has dozens if not hundred up above us as well as other things."

"To bring us back to the reason we are here, what's the plan, just leave Williams to it? I doubt he can last long against 49 ships" Admiral Richards said seeing that they'd gone off at a tangent.

"Indeed, Drescher what's your proposal and how can we sell it to the politicians who will no doubt have to green light this." The fleet admiral said.

"Well sir my idea was this..."

**Shanxi**

Williams paced his control room overseeing deployments of ground troops and reading reports of his space forces. Holo-projectors and computer screens showed the main city as well as the planet with the fleet above. It was bleak reading. 49 ships against 20. Sure better odds than if the Alliance hadn't been spending money or been expanding slowly but still not enough. All they could hope is buying time. His ground forces however. He had 10 battalions of 500 men each. Plenty for city defence but not an entirely comfortable amount considering the incoming ships. That said, they're well trained and well equipped they can handle it. Hopefully.

In orbit the alien ships approached the planet after the alliance ships formed a perimeter with the defence satellites offering additional firepower. Commodore Matt Decker stood onboard the newly commissioned cruiser SSV London. It had the latest in sensor and defence technology as well as multiple railguns and mass accelerator cannons which was enough to tear apart any frigate as well as deal considerable damage to the older cruiser models. He had the fleet positioned alongside the defence grid of Shanxi to use them for cover and have additional weapons pointed at the enemy.

"Alright, open communications with the aliens. Alien vessels this is an act of war if you pursue this course of action. We will not tolerate intrusions into our space and will respond with all force available. We wished for peace but you have answered with war. I give you one last chance to turn back or it will be all out war." No response came. "Very well, war it is." He made a slashing gesture and the comm officer cut the signal. "Tell the fleet; all hands to battle stations, red alert and bring shields and weapons online if they aren't already. Assume attack formation Alpha One. Ready long range guns to bring their shields and barriers down for our torpedoes to destroy them. Hopefully we'll destroy enough that will force them to retreat. Ladies and gentlemen we are at war, may god help us all". With that the crew leapt into action as systems were made ready for combat. Ships adjusted their positions and the defence satellites came fully online, deploying their gun barrels and turning their shields on, then they began long range targeting of the incoming fleet. "Distance to firing range?"

"Approximately 30 seconds till they enter long range weapons range sir"

"To all ships lock targets and fire on my mark"

"18 seconds sir"

"Additional power to forward shields and weapons"

"5 seconds...4...3...2...1...Weapons range sir"

"Fire all!" And at that command the main barrels of the cruisers fired their heavy slugs and fractions the speed of light. Targeting sensors, improved by Asgard tech unknowingly, improved their odds of hitting targets at that range by over 20%. The frigates and satellites began firing their mass accelerator cannons, littering the space between the fleets with tons of slugs heading towards the alien fleet. The alien fleet seemed to pause in surprise at the long range assault before begging to splinter into squadrons and change directions. However it was too late for some as the rounds fired by the Alliance impacted the barrier of the alien bird like ships. The frigates in particular seemed to take heavier damage than the cruisers but they all kept coming albeit slower than before. The dreadnought continued right towards the planet with the rest of the fleet reforming and continuing ahead while still under constant fire from the hums ships. At last something seemed to occur on a few ships and eventually three frigates exploded sending debris outward causing additional damage to nearby ships. It was only then after 30 seconds of shelling from the humans that the alien ships returned fire.

"Three enemy frigates destroyed Commodore, the enemy is returning fire now."

"Took them long enough must have shorter range than us. All ships intensify forward fire, I don't want anything to get through. Deploy fighters lets see if their disruptor torpedoes will do anything and may draw off some ships." he clung to his command chair as the ship shook from impacts against its shields.

"Forward barriers down to 85% sir, the rest at 93%" the weapons officer reported.

"Sir another frigate destroyed and sensors indicate a few cruisers are now taking damage." Then a massive shake causing sparks to fly from consoles. "Sir the frigate Carthage has been destroyed! A number of the defence satellite are also down."

Outside amongst the battle, ships exchanged fire, causing course changes and various manoeuvres as each drove to out do the other and destroy their targets. Explosions ript across space as torpedoes detonated against shields and hulls. "Commodore, enemy dreadnought bearing down on our position!" an officer yelled.

"Evasive pattern omega 4, all ships break formations and engage at will. Try and concentrate fire on the cruisers and dreadnought. Taggert, target enemy dread with full barrage of torpedoes, that'll through them off. Enemy fleet status?"

"Down to 35 ships sir, we've lost 7 and are down to 13 ships." Another impact shook the ship causing a console to explode killing the unfortunate crewmember who had sat at it.

"All ships full back to Shanxi orbit try to put some distance between us and their guns." A few replies echoed as the crew tried to implement their orders. BANG another console erupted and a part of the flooring blew up throwing those standing or nearby everywhere. "Report!" Decker cried from the floor as he pulled himself back to his chair.

"Barriers down to 15% all over sir, hull breach on decks 34 and sections 4,5 and 6. Cannons and railguns mostly offline due to ruptured power conduits, engines at half strength and comms offline."

"Damn get us closer to the planet inside the defence grid, get comms and weapons online quick."

"Enemy vessels bearing down on us sir, I'm only reading 8 ships left and 29 enemy vessels." The ship shuddered and creaked from the impacts.

"Initiate Cole Protocol, erase all data on Earth and the other colonies. Comms up?"

"Yes sir but only short range"

"Tell all ships that can to retreat to nearest starbase and inform Alliance command of our status. Tell Williams we did what we could. All other ships, take these bastards down by any means and initiate Cole Protocol too."

"Aye sir."

Out in space three Alliance vessels turned and jumped to FTL heading away from the battle. The remaining ships redoubled their efforts and dove straight for the enemy fleet firing what little they had while the fighters headed down to the planet's surface below to rearm and refuel. In the end, once the dust had settled from the final charge, 25 alien ships remained fully intact and combat capable with two more having critical damage. No human ships remained intact. The battle for Shanxi itself was just beginning.

In deep space less than a light year away and watching the situation closely was a fleet of 6 vessels. At the centre of the squadron was a 1,000m triangular shaped ship that built up towards the back into a command tower with three large engines on the back. Alongside the command tower proceeding down the ship forwards were four large double barrelled plasma beam cannons on each side that could rotate 180° as well as be elevated from -15° to +70°. Littering the hull there were over 200 railguns and two dozen micro plasma cannons based on the Ha'tak staff weapons. In all making it a fearsome vessel that was the apex of Asgard and Ancient technologies. It also possessed inter-galactic Hyperdrive, Ancient cloaking as well as Asgard primary shields and Ancient hull-tight secondary shields. On the command deck of this ship a colonel was reading the reports coming from Shanxi. "Comms hail the Blackbird and Phantom, tell them to proceed under cloak and begin interdiction operations. Focus on cyber and EMP attacks. The fleet along with the Defender will hold here for now. Good hunting and give those bastards hell." He watched from the window as the two vessels shot off and jumped to hyperspace.

**AN: So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the description of the main battleship or capital ship perhaps of shield. Quite the monster I think with some improvements over the original from the films. In terms of those big plasma cannons just think battleship guns that can turn and raise/lower themselves to get the picture. Thanks for the reviews and hope you continue to read. J signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle of Shanxi

**AN: Just my take on a Mass Effect stargate crossover, Mass Effect belongs to EA and Bioware with Stargate belonging to MGM**

**SHIELD of The Systems Alliance**

**Battle of Shanxi**

**2157**

**Shanxi Orbit**

Admiral Tresseus Alrus stood on his command ship Palaven's Fury reading reports on what had happened. _This was supposed to be a simple police action and subjugation of a newly space flight capable race that didn't know better and in need of Turian guidance. _Instead he'd encounter a developed, if small, space force along with a defence grid and all for one city and a few villages. This was not a home world. It was a colony. A well defended colony possibly indicating a core world_,_ that it was an outer colony never crossed his mind. he'd also lost around half of the fleet he'd started with. Still he'd secured orbit and the primitives had fled space and he'd sent word requesting reinforcements. Still best get this planet pacified then proceed into enemy space, assuming they have much more. He pondered on the best strategy for taking the planet when the ship rocked slightly and the lights went out. He immediately got up and went to the door activating his omni tool to open it only to find it stuck in place. He tried approaching the door again but it refused to open. Activating his comms he found nothing. In fact now is omni tool had died. _Nothing could turn everything off like this. Nothing except...An EMP?! But how? There's now one around. _Eventually after much effort he shoved his door open and got onto the bridge via a maintenance ladder correctly guessing the lifts were out. When he got there he found organised chaos as personnel tried getting consoles to work and attempted to contact other areas of the ship. Sighting the current duty officer he approached them though the mass of people running around doing tasks.

"Report Commander"

"Admiral Alrus, we have a total power outage, it seems our power core has shut down, we found that a few other ships suffered from similar acts possibly poorly made powers cores or primary conduits that just cut out due to stress from the battle."

"Then why is my omni tool not working then hmm?

"Er well sir we believe or at least the engineers claim that when the core shut down it released an EMP"

"Really? Did sensors pick up anything before the outage?"

"Negative Admiral. Only that the more heavily damaged ships suffered loss of power or computer glitches according to communications before our loss of power."

"Our reports said the Fury was fully combat capable, correct? What incompetent officer then didn't say how bad the core was?"

"They couldn't have predicted bad workmanship sir, besides being a newly built ship there is precedent that power failures occur, though admittedly rare."

"Ha excuses, get it fixed Commander NOW!"

"Right away sir"

"General Arterius, our ground forces ready to take the city?"

A tall man came over at being addressed. Rather than naval uniform he wore the heavy armour of a ground soldier.

"Tresseus. Might want to sort your ship out first then think of the planet below. But yes we are ready, those left amongst the fleet that is."

"Yes I had expected more ships to survive but reinforcements will come soon I'm sure then we'll deal with these primitives. Besides they can't have much below and they probably don't have that big a fleet so we can mop this up then we have a new client race to help us at the citadel giving us more leverage over those whining peace loving bitches and those crafty little buggers."

Arterius gave a non-committal grunt then muttered "assuming this all works"

Out in space two cloaked vessels conducted sensor sweeps working out their success. "What we got Lieutenant?"  
"About 5 ships plus their command ships temporarily disabled sir. Our EMP did a number on that command ship though as well as our cyber packages to the other ships. They have very little cyber warfare or at least it seems under developed. But then we have the benefit of Ancient and Asgard plus our own computer tech to get around their systems" he replied smugly.

"You got anything on who they are yet?"

"Working on it now sir, early intel says these aliens are called Turians and are part of a galactic community called The Council who are based at this space station called the Citadel. Two other Council members and about five other associate members. Getting specs on enemy ships now sir."

"So what have these Turians got for ships?" The colonel asked after a few moments.

"Similar to the Alliance tech and ship size wise sir though the Alliance has better sensors and shields and has railguns as well as MA guns which these guys seem to have."

"So an even fight if balanced numbers?"

"I would say that is correct though the Alliance edges ahead with railguns, shields and sensors. We also seem to be the only ones with a carrier capability so there's that too."

"Mmm well that's something at least forward that to HQ, they'll want to go over it all with a fine tooth comb. Hold position here and halt further EMP and cyber I think we've done enough and bought the ground some time. What the latest on Alliance response?" The colonel asked.

"They are mobilising a fleet sir, probably take a few days to organise and get here though" the officer by communications reported sadly.

Over the next day or two the Turians began launching shuttles and transports down to the planet. The invasion had begun. The Turian plan was to encircle to city then push in hard and fast rolling over any and all resistance. They were helped by the additional fleet that arrived under Admiral Victus. That fleet had over 100 ships and held a large ground pacification force. A few of these ships suffered from overloads and computer problems that while innocuous and annoying also slowed things down. Of course they didn't think the primitives below could do it as they also did not trace anything back to them so why look at primitives when it was clearly an engineering or program fault? Eventually they had their ground forced deployed after a fifth day of orbital supremacy.

"All ground forces report ready General" called the comm officer.

"About time, we should have started days ago but know they just had to do one more check after the intake valve of the main reactor decided to malfunction. Damned engineers" Arterius grumbled.

"At least we have orbital superiority and soon total air control. With 129 ships no one will challenge us. I bet the primitives below only have 50 ships maximum assuming this is their first colony."

"Pity we can't confirm that Tresseus. You destroyed all the primitive ships or allowed them to erase their databases" interrupted Victus snidely. "Plus you lost most of your patrol fleet leaving the job to my reaction force. You're lucky we were nearby."

"And what of the council?" Asked Arterius.

"The Hierarchy has ordered a communication black out except for supplies and reinforcements. As far as anyone is concerned this is a war game. The Council will not be a problem assuming we deal with these idiotic primitives now. For Palaven!"

"For Palaven" the others echoed.

Two hours later on the ground the Turians began their advance. Unfortunately it was not going to be a breeze for them. During the time taken to build up and encircle the Alliance forces had been digging in and setting up kill zones throughout the city. Mines and other booby traps littered the streets with troops kept off certain roads though not noticeably so as to encourage certain routes. Gun fire and tank cannons thundered across the city as the Turian pushed into the outskirts. Street by street, house and skyscraper by skyscraper they fought. Surprise attacks and various missiles flew against the Turian advance slowing and stopping it in places. Over the next day or two casualties got higher and higher as they crept forth trying to break human lines. Only biotics seemed to have much advantage due to human inexperience and knowledge of them but losing most of their tanks to anti-tank missiles, opposing tanks and the mines meant that the aliens who lacked street fighting techniques due to a lack of street fighting in Turian history meant the humans and their guerrilla war was exacting a high price for each street that the Turians secured.

"Report Centurion!" Barked Arteius.

"Sir we are taking heavy casualties all over. These aliens, humans we believe they're called, are fighting in ways that seem so unorthodox we can't compete with. Most of our tanks are gone though same for theirs and -" He was cut off by a large explosion demolishing a large 10 storey building.

"Spirits what was that?!"

"That would be the main route we were taking into the city being blocked off sir" the centurion said with a sigh. "They destroy parts of the city to keep us out of others. How do we compete General? We need a new strategy or more men. Sir."

Arterius glared at the centurion before looking at the map and agreeing that a new strategy was needed. "Alright we shift the 4th and 7th division from the west side to the north and do the same from the 10th and 13th from the east. We tell east and west to hold their positions and use those northern troops to push in from the north. Right relay my instructions. We'll do this and then extract a high price on their homeworld. These primitives will learn their place under Turian feet."

In orbit the ships patrolled the system and held high orbit above Shanxi. Some ships still suffered the occasional mishap but were otherwise fine. In fact all was calm and uneventful in orbit with Admirals Victus and Alrus standing rather bored on their flagships. That was until the relay started up.  
"Admiral activity at the relay!" yelled the sensor officer.

"We aren't expecting reinforcements for another two days, who's coming through?"

"Not our relay sir the one leading deeper into this arm of the galaxy." Alrus spluttered and checked the sensor readout. There it was the relay leading to the edge of the galactic arm was activating.

"Sir message from Admiral Victus; All ships to alert, barriers up and weapons ready".

"Do it".

It was as the last ships moved into formation and came to alert that the relay spat something out. It was a frigate.

"Bah! One frigate against us? Ha! These primi-" He stopped when another appeared next to it and another and another. In fact the ships count was at 15 frigates and climbing. Then came cruisers into the mix with the total ship count over 50. The ships spread into wolf packs led by a cruiser and still they came now at 90 ships all cruisers and frigates.

"Admiral reading over 90 enemy vessels all cruiser or frigate rating. Wait another signature has come out the relay, spirits, its a dreadnought sir. Wait count is still going up. By Palaven reading 5 dreadnoughts! No make that 10, wait 12!" The sensor operator was in total panic, no one in living memory had deployed 12 dreadnoughts to one combat mission. And he was not the only one. Across the fleet the calm and cool exterior of many sensor operators and their commanders were going down the drain. The ship count had now reached over 170 ships with 12 dreadnoughts. The Turians had 129 with only two dreadnoughts. To say they were panicked was an understatement. The fleet opposing them manoeuvred into formation with the dreadnoughts in the middle of their lines spread evenly along it. That was when they noticed 4 dreadnoughts apparently holding back with a few frigates acting as escort.

"Why are those ships holding back?" Alrus asked deeply concerned over the numbers laid against them

"Unknown sir we don't know what tactics these aliens might have." The weapons officer replied.

"Admiral getting a reading on those dreadnoughts. They seem to be releasing fighters".

"Fighters? Deploy ours then we'll deal with them. Honestly who deploys fighters in space combat nowadays?" He muttered trying to figure out the alien's plans.

"Er sir their not just deploying a few fighters, its hundreds of them, all of the larger ships, cruiser and upwards, are deploying some but those four at the back have hundreds.

"They must be transport ships for fighters not dreadnoughts rename those 4 carriers or something.

"Yes sir re-identifying and passing to the fleet. Still 8 dreadnoughts sir."

"We need a miracle if we are gong to win this. By Palaven." Alrus cried as the enemy ship count stopped at 186 ships.

Across space Admiral Kastanie Drescher sat in her command chair on board the dreadnought SSV Everest, flagship of the second fleet and command ship of the combined 2nd and 3rd fleets. The two fleets had come together at Arcturus with additions from some of the other fleets and then proceeded through the relay in a formation to give the most damaging psychological impact.  
"All ships through the relay and in formation Ma'am."

"Excellent, order wolf packs ahead half speed, cruisers and dreadnoughts prepare for covering fire and fighters and bombers to engage enemy fighters and opposing dreadnoughts. What is opposing us?"

"Sensors read 129 ships though some of those seem damaged. Also only two enemy dreadnoughts to deal with Admiral. The rest appear fully combat capable."

"Good. Now open communications to the opposing fleet, audio only. Attention alien vessels, you have entered Systems Alliance space and attacked one of our colonies. Leave now or be destroyed. If we destroy you we take our fight to your worlds. Leave us or all out war exists. Leave us or we bring death to you instead. You have 10 seconds to decide."

"Admiral you sure that's wise?" Her first officer spoke up from her side concern clear in his voice

"It keeps the peace wing appeased while getting my people into position. Change in enemy deployment?"

"Negative ma'am"

"Very well then. All ships: begin attack as planned. Formation Alpha Two. Give these bastards hell." At that command the Alliance vessels shot forth slugs, shells, missiles and torpedoes as they unleashed the full arsenal of weapon power humanity possessed. Hundred of these shells and slugs crossed open space to impact against the Turian fleet causing damage to many barriers and shaking the crews inside them. A number of weak frigates exploded under the strain of enemy fire and only then did the Turians begin to return it. The human forces steamed towards the enemy fleet intending to bring their broadsides to bare along with close range weapons. The Alliance fighters and bombers flew under the covering fire to begin attack runs on the capital sips while some squadrons engaged in heated dogfights with their Turian counterparts. Across Shanxi orbit chaos and destruction reigned as the two sides exchanged blows and ships.

Watching from a far and unseen, the Shield vessels monitored the battle while occasionally hacking Turian computer networks or detonating small EMPs amongst the Turian fleet. They even went as far as to detonate small nuclear devices by beaming them right next to the main reactors of the ships comprising the alien fleet thus imitating a reactor explosion.

As the Shield vessels watched the Turian fleet, the pride of the citadel and the main peacekeepers of council space suffered their worst defeat since the Krogan rebellions. Alrus and Victus watched as their fleet was decimated, reduced to barely 70 ships within 10 minutes of engagement while only destroying 34 of the enemy fleet. Their dreadnoughts both shook from the fire they received from the 5 dreadnoughts opposing them along with bomber and cruiser fire.

"Admiral barriers down to half strength, reports of hull breaches across the ship."called a bridge officer.

'_Spirits how do we fight these aliens'_ Victus wondered. "Intensify all forward fire, target their dreadnoughts, one must be the command ship" BANG a console erupted in sparks sending the officer manning it flying as another sparked and overloaded injuring its operator. "Repair crews and medics to the bridge" Victus called, though seeing despair and outrage amongst his fellow officers.

"Sir, we've lost 3 more frigates and a cruiser, we did destroy two enemy frigates" came another report.

"Admiral, comm from Admiral Alrus, it says he recommends withdrawal to regroup and get further ships and troops" came the communications officer.

"Fleet report?" Victus said

"Currently at 58 ships sir. Enemy standing at 148 sir with all dreadnoughts still active."

"Curses, alright signal all ships to fall back to the relay and begin heading back through. We'll signal the Hierarchy for more ships and make these primitives pay for getting lucky this time.

"Aye Admiral sending orders."

"Curse these aliens to the underworld, get us out of here" Victus ordered. The Turian fleet known for being the most powerful suffered its first defeat in decades if not centuries as it began to turn and head for the relay. They were dogged and harassed by the Alliance vessels all the way suffering further losses and damage to all ships. In the end only 39 ships eventually made it through the relay intact. Five had made it through before erupting into explosions sending debris everywhere further damaging the Turian ships. This was all seen by two entirely different people. The Shield spy sat monitored the return of the aliens and confirmed that five more had gone down, it also picked up a ship attempting to be stealthy but not nearly enough for the Asgard and Ancient designed sensors the satellite used. On board this ship a group of operatives sat and wondered what could have happened to their Turian allies and why they hadn't informed the council. Further intelligence gathering would have to be done and by the looks of it the Turians wouldn't notice or mind the quick peak into their sensor logs to see what they'd been up to.

**AN: Thanks for reading and all the reviews they are most useful. Hope you all enjoyed it so far and will try and get the next bit out when I can. Space and ground combat seem good? I'm sure I've read better but it's my first try at this to be honest. J signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Shanxi Orbital

**SHIELD of The Systems Alliance**

**Shanxi Orbital**

**Five days after the Battle of Shanxi**

The days since the end of the battle had gone remarkably peacefully. No contact had yet been made with any additional alien ships and the Alliance had ramped up ship production to replace those lost as well as give more capacity. The politicians had reluctantly declared a state of war between this alien race and humanity as well as agreeing to go to a war footing and increase the military budget.

In another part of the galaxy the Turians were smarting from the defeat they'd suffered and the losses they'd sustained. There was no way to hide the loss of a patrol fleet and 90% of a reactionary force. The only question was when the Council got involved. The Hierarchy and it's Primarch decided that in order to keep face and force a respectable peace accord the planet located by his forces would be annexed by any means. One all out push to prove Turian might and superiority over these primitives and force an acceptable accord that the Council will no doubt try to make. And so the Turians assembled a fleet of 250 ships with another 50 troop transports to secure the alien system. '_And pray that these humans don't have __any __more ships'_ the Primarch thought wearily.

It would be unknown till they got their but the Humans had rebuilt the defence net at Shanxi and enhanced it to a level on par with Earth. Having over a week and the incentive plus resources meant that Shanxi became a fortress to prevent further alien incursions into Alliance space. The Alliance, in preparation for another alien attack, which was expected anytime, increased the fleet at Shanxi by dispatching the 4th Fleet to assist the already present 2nd and 3rd Fleets. The 1st fleet would remain in the Sol system while the 5th Fleet would stay at Arcturus. In total 230 alliance vessels were now located in and around the Shanxi system including 12 dreadnoughts and 6 carriers.

**10 Days after The Battle of Shanxi**

On board her flagship Admiral Drescher monitored her fleet that made up the bulk of the entire Alliance navy. Humanity now stood on the brink of total war waiting for the inevitable second assault. "Anything from the relay Lieutenant?" She asked the sensor officer impatiently.

"Negative ma'am. The relay has been silent since the probes returned a day ago indicating no one on the other side. Admiral are we sure they're coming here?"

"This the only known human world, of course they'll come here. The question unfortunately is with what and when. We have rebuilt the defence net and increased the fleet size here but there's only so much we can do. I will try to communicate again when they come but I hold little hope it will work." It was then the fleet detected a power build up in the relay. Seconds later the Turian fleet poured through. 250 ships with 8 dreadnoughts came thorough and then fell into formation. Then after them came another 50 bulky ships which were identified as troop transports. "Well now we know. Open a channel to these Turians I believe they're called. Turian fleet you have entered Alliance space unannounced and uninvited. You have previously attacked and invaded our worlds. Leave now or we will return the favour. We do not want war but if you do we will finish you. We have a long history of war we are more than prepared to leverage that to fight you. Leave us or be destroyed."

"Receiving a signal Admiral, audio only"

"Humans. Lay down and surrender to the Turian Hierarchy. Our superior technology and capabilities will walk through your fleet like it isn't there, we will show you true war and the punishment fro fighting us. You broke the laws and now you shall pay. Make peace with whatever gods or spirits you worship. You will get little comfort from us if you do not surrender immediately and unconditionally. You have 1 minute" the gravelly voice spoke with surety and smug superiority.

"If he thinks we are surrendering he has another thing coming. All ships battle stations, shield and weapons up and ready. Lock targets, deploy fighters and assume defence formation Delta 1" Drescher ordered and her bridge sprung to life as the crew made ready and passed her orders amongst the fleet.

In space less than a light-year from Shanxi a fleet of ships sat under cloak watching.

"So they returned".

"Yes Director, orders?"

"Once the battle commences begin EMP and cyber attacks. Since its a larger fleet begin deploying nukes or similar weapons to the Alliance the attack these Turians. We break this fleet we then have a strong position should this Council get involved."

"Understood, but wouldn't it be better to fully engage? Drop cloak and uses main beams?"

"I sympathise but orders from when Shield was founded are to not reveal ourselves unless Earth itself is threatened. Earth as yet is fine. Besides I've sent ships to determine what the status of these Turians really is. We'll know all about their homeworld and fleet disposition in a few days. Then we might go offensive in posture. For now, we hold the line."

"Director surely we should know about the council and citadel from the Asgard core? I had this ship's copy searched and there's no mention of it?"

"If it makes you feel better there is none in Atlantis. My theory is that the Ancients and Asgard simply never found the relay network as they had the stargates and from what we can tell the relay network is relatively isolated from the rest of the galaxy such as going to remote areas that no one travels to or only travels past in hyperspace. As for the relay by Earth, I am unsure. Perhaps it was built after the Ancients had left and the Asgard stopped visiting and then encased in ice by the time the Asgard dropped back in again and they simply thought it was a caught moon trapped by Pluto and the sun. Even we didn't know but to be fair we never really looked at our solar system in great detail before we scanned Mars on an off chance. Anyway General, you have your orders for the fleet. No dropping cloak, go all out on the cyber and EMP and other non-revelatory attacks. Gods speed." With that the hologram faded out leaving the general alone to command the fleet of 25 SHIELD vessels.

Back in Shanxi orbit the fighting had already started mainly with losses for the Turians as the superior quality of the Alliance showed in their shields and weapons capabilities. Human fighters clashed in vicious dogfights with their Turian counterparts while the bombers and their fighter escorts conducted attack runs on the Turian dreadnoughts. The Alliance dreadnoughts fired with their main guns at frigates and cruisers to thin the enemy's numbers while the human wolf packs of frigates and cruisers squadrons engaged their opponents with some ferocity. Slugs and shells littered space with debris everywhere from various ships as both sides tore into each other.

"Report!" Drescher shouted.

"Shields down to 80%, minor scaring to the hull, a few injuries also reported, mostly minor. Fleet reports 50 enemy ships destroyed to our 42."

"Not bad but not great, tell our dreadnoughts to focus fire on the enemy dreadnoughts. We determined which is the command ships?"

"We believe this one ma'am" said the ship's captain as he pointed to a ship in the centre back of the enemy fleet.

"Relay its coordinates to the dreadnoughts and bombers, have them focus fire as best they can on it. Chop off the head and the body will die. At least hopefully" she said as she clung to her command chair as the ship shook from weapons fire. Outside the Alliance dreadnoughts and bombers began firing or their attack runs on the newly selected ship. The Turians, while holding their lines, were suffering a punishment as human ordnance volleyed and thundered across space smashing into their barriers. The long range and better accuracy of the Alliance's MA cannons combined with the short to medium range of the railguns meant that Turian barriers took twice the firepower a Turian ship of equal weight would normally dish out. The result of this meant that more Turian than human ships were destroyed and not through lack of trying on the part of the Turians. For over an hour vessels clashed and the defence net of Shanxi fired its rail guns, torpedo platforms and mass accelerator cannons before the first of a series of unexpected but most appreciated and unexplained incidents began to occur in the Turian fleet. Ships would suddenly explode while under fire having already been suffering from moderate to heavy damage. Other ships that had only some light damage would suffer from sensor or engine outages hindering their ability to fight. The infrequency and innocuous nature, as well as the condition of those that suffered from the attacks, meant no malicious or other worldly motive was given to it and so these incidents occurred less and less as the Turian fleet lost more and more till they were down to 64 ships including 3 dreadnoughts, one of which was their command ship, while the Alliance was down to 129 only loosing 2 dreadnoughts and one carrier. In the end with certain, inevitable defeat close the Turians began to withdraw all the while harried by the Alliance ships and still suffering computer failures or the heavily damaged exploding littering space with debris and sending some flying into other vessels damaging them as well. By the time the last Turian ship made it through the relay they were down to 49 ships. The Alliance still stood at at an impressive 107 ships.

**The Citadel**

Councilor Tevos sipped a hot tea, made from a blend from her native Thessia. It had been a long and tedious day with the Batarian Ambassador demanding the Council cut the tariffs and embargoes on the Hegemony or else. _'Ha the pathetic worm, with their proclivity for slavery they should be glad we don't do more despite our ban on slavery officially.' _ A ping at her terminal indicated an important message had arrive. The Salarian councillor wanted to meet._ 'I wonder what they've found now? Or done which they need help with.' _Walking to the council chambers she noticed it was a closed session with C-Sec keeping everyone out bar her. Nodding at the guards she entered to find the Salarian councillor present though Sparatus was late again it seemed. '_He's been quite busy these last few days too, what's he been up to?'. _

"Valern, what was it you wished to discuss?"

"It seems the Turians have been hiding things from us again."

"What now?" Tevos sighed, the Turians were always causing some minor incident or another with their strict interpretation of the laws and immediate dispensation of what they viewed as justice.

"War" her colleague replied bluntly.

"War?! What in the goddess' name have they done now?" Tevos exclaimed in panic.

"From what my STG informants have told me, a patrol fleet out by relay 314 found some unidentified ships preparing to go through. They fired to stop them and were fired upon in return. No ships destroyed though one Turian ship took some moderate damage so the rest left it behind and went after these 'rule breakers'."

"That's not so bad, the pirates should be pursed and brought to justice" Tevos said interrupting her colleague.

"Quite. Turns out however, it was an alien race that had come through the relay and was in the process of returning home. The Turians found a small squadron of ships which they destroyed and landed troops on the planet they also found. They were later reinforced by a quick reaction force due to lacking numbers. It was a colony they found. A large force of the alien ships turned up 5 days after the Turians secured orbit and were halfway through a ground war and chased the Turians out of the system. Of the 130 or so ships the Turians had at the start only 39 made it back."

"Goddess, who could do that to the Turians? What do we have on the aliens the Turians met?"

"Next to nothing I am afraid. STG are quite annoyed the Turians brought almost nothing back with them expect a few reports of space and ground combat. With this limited data they used it to assemble a fleet of 250 ships to go back through the relay. I just got reports on what happened when they did."

"And do the Turians have a new client race to annoy us with?"

"Sadly not, the Turians lost. Again."

"LOST!?"

"Indeed. Only 49 ships made it back. Not including the 50 ground transports. Apparently they lost a few transports too. Only 43 of those returned." It was at this point the doors opened again and Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy came up the steps and approached his fellow council members. He stopped when both the Asari and Salarian Councillors glared at him.

"Something you want to tell us Sparatus? Perhaps about relay 314?" Tevos asked innocently. He gulped nervously. The Hierarchy had hoped to keep it secret for longer.

"Well, er, you see that we have been fighting an enemy as bad as the Krogan. They are unrelenting. They attacked us without provocation and we fighting to save citadel space from another Rachni" Sparatus explained nervously having decided on going with the cover story given by the Primarch.

"You really expect us to believe that load of rubbish?" Exclaimed Tevos. "We know all about how you found alien ships and fired upon them. We also know you invaded their world and lost and then you sent a larger fleet and lost again. So tell me Sparatus, just what the hell are you idiots doing out there?!" Sparatus' stomach plummeted, they knew everything, how in spirits names was the Hierarchy to get into a good position now.

"I propose a cessation of hostilities to allows us to go in and sort out your mess. Valern, thoughts?"

"I second it. It will allow the STG time to gather more intel and determine this race's capabilities if we are forced to fight as well" Valern agreed.

"Good its settled then, we'll dispatch a small fleet to the relay 314 system and open a dialogue with these aliens. I believe Matriarch Benezia is available currently so I will speak with her. Right, meeting adjourned." The two councillors left leaving Sparatus alone in front of the Council's podium wondering how he was going to explain what the Council was now going to do with the humans to his superiors back home. '_I'm soo going to be fired'_ he thought miserably.

Two days later a squadron of ships numbering just 15, came through the relay.

"Matriarch, we have arrived in the system" the captain informed. Benezia approached the captain, "What are we detecting in the system?"

"Sensors are picking up over 130 ships!"

"Over 130!? By the Goddess, I thought they were only recent to space flight?!"

"Intel unclear, must investigate, assumptions dangerous" a Salarian spoke from behind them.

"Indeed, a long term assessment is good idea. What do we know for certain?" Benezia asked.

"Defeated Turian patrol and ground force along with reactionary and expeditionary forces. Clearly able to fight in organised manner with strong ground and space capability to defeat Turian forces. Posses large navy would be an educated guess based on current knowledge."

"War-like then?"

"I would say aggressive when provoked. They tried both time to end conflict peacefully but fought when that failed. Fought like Krogan though not mindlessly according to the Turian reports we acquired. Makes interesting read, for those on threat assessment jobs that is."

"Matriarch, we are receiving a communication from one of the dreadnoughts." Spoke up the captain.

"Very well let's hear what they have to say" Benezia said cautiously but hopeful.

"Attention alien vessels you have entered Systems Alliance space. Identify yourselves and state your purpose in this system."

"We understood that? How?" Benezia wondered.

"Must have analysed speech of prisoners and perhaps studied computers on wrecks. Shows quick and adaptable thinking as well as strong language or computer skills. Was not excellent translation though, could use some work" the Salarian chatted away.

"Open a signal to them. Systems Alliance vessels we mean you no harm. My name is Matriarch Benezia, I am an Asari and we are here on behalf of the Citadel Council to negotiate an end to this war you are fighting with the Turians. It was started by them while carrying out a standing order of the council to not activate any relay. It is unfortunate they decided to fire upon you to encourage this rather than communicate as we are. As you would not have known this there is no penalty to you however a war is brewing and we do not wish one. We are here to negotiate a cease fire and peace agreement. We would then extend membership of citadel space and make you an associate member. When you have earned the right you may be then granted a seat on the council. Thus far only 3 races sit on the council while five are associate members" she finished her speech hoping it would begin relations between them and these humans. After what seemed like hours a voice replied.

"Proceed into planetary orbit along the route sent, keep weapons offline and do not deviate. Welcome to Shanxi."

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this latest addition to the story and how SHIELD aided the battles but didn't get involved. Where I'm gonna go next is essentially do one chapter maybe two and then jump to the beginning of the ME trilogy. I have no intention of reliving each and every mission as I'm sure most know it so this will be done from SHIELD's POV and have after action reports and what is going on in the wider galaxy. Many thanks for reading and reviewing, J signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting SHIELD

**AN: So here's the next chapter for you to enjoy. History has proceeded as in cannon for the most part with The Illusive Man creating Cerberus and its fronts etc while the Alliance joins the council space and becomes an associate member. Mass Effect and Stargate belong to their respective companies.**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Miranda meets SHIELD**

**2160  
****Illium**

It was a crime like no other, a human male one of the first to come to the planet was dead. From the look of it it was both painful and somehow pleasurable. It was however totally boggling as nothing seemed to have obviously killed the man. No puncher wound no bullet hole no stab wound. Nothing. This confused Detective Anaya as she'd seemed some horrific things before but nothing like this. With Eclipse mercenaries based nearby, a dead body would turn up every so often but never with anything to catch who did it though it always seemed to be the mercs. This was different. Thus she ordered a full scan and analysis to determine the cause of death. However she wasn't the only one looking in to it. A justicar, for the first time in almost 60 years, had come to Illium and was investigating as well. Apparently she was suspicious of the death and appeared to have a clue as to what might be going on. That wasn't all. She also seemed to have a human nosing around and following the investigation, Alliance Intelligence he'd said when she'd asked. Dark skinned and with little hair on his head he was sharp eyed and cautious though. With the scan run it was a shock when she got the results. The entire nervous system was overloaded and drained of energy. It was almost like a melding gone wrong. '_But who could- by the goddess it couldn't be, they were a myth surely?'_ Slowly the truth of what had happened and who caused it came to dawn on her. Contacting the justicar she explained what happened.

"It is as I feared and now she has taken to an entirely new species. Morinth has no shame. Thank you for the information. She has no doubt long gone but I will remain vigilant in case I find her. Fair well." And she walked off towards the docks to get a ship back to asari space. As she did so a man in a black trench coat appeared from a side corridor and began walking towards her.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could have a word. It's about the murder of the human." The man said indicating to step to a small alcove out of sight of the main concourse.

"Have no fear I will track down the one who did it. It is my duty as a justicar to do so and a personal mission as well."

"Indeed? Well I'd be more than happy to help you miss..?"

"My name is Samara. And how could a single human help me? You are new to space and you on your own so I doubt can aid me much. No offence intended."

"None taken, but who said I was alone? Energize." With that there was a flash of white and the scenery changed.

When the light went away they were standing in a medium sized room with window facing the planet.

"We are in orbit? How?"

"Lets just say not everything is as it seems. I work for an organisation that has assets and people across the galaxy. We have advanced technologies at our disposal and can operate in total secrecy."

"A human organisation? You are not this Alliance then?"

"No, we operate above and beyond them and yes a human organisation but not exclusive. The Director said that if there was ever non-humans who could help they should be contacted and brought in, I think you could help. We do not exist and no one knows of us bar a handful of people including yourself. We would like to help you find and bring this serial killer to justice. She has killed not just two humans but dozens I believe of other species too. You know her and her mentality plus you are already hunting her. We are merely asking to help. We were also wondering if you would instruct any human biotics SHIELD recruits or works with as we need someone with experience to deal with them in a way these biotics can understand and follow. So, are you interested?"

"Who are you and this agency of which you speak? If we are to work together I should at least know who it is I am working with and instructing is something I may or may not be able or have time to do."

"I am Agent Nick Fury, and I work for SHIELD."

* * *

**2161 – **Remains of a genetically engineered starship found in the Dis system by SHIELD survey teams. Confirmation of Reaper existence found as well as a low level energy field that affects the mind. Using anti-prior device as a baseline a new device was created to block emissions. With the anti-mind control device in place, a number of internal scans and samples were taken before the whole ship was drained of power and placed in deep space with all additional research to be conducted externally and remotely. Research teams were frequently checked and rotated in order to prevent indoctrination.

**2165 – **Humanity expands with a few more colonies and trade alliances thus earning and embassy on the Citadel. Humanity has compromised on the Treaty of Farixen by agreeing not to build more dreadnoughts. Turians unhappy but acknowledge humanity has been peaceful and helpful with other matters. Alliance dreadnought count stands and holds at 25 with 15 carriers. Batarians unhappy with expansion into unclaimed space that they viewed as theirs.  
Cerberus, after the anti-matter theft, becomes a SHIELD priority as an internal threat to humanity.

**2166 – **Teltin Facility on Pragia assaulted by SHIELD anti-cerberus taskforce after tracking suspicious baby deaths and child kidnappings of those showing biotic capability. Scientists killed or captured with the children returned to parents if able to be identified or taken to Clypeus. Jack among those to go to Clypeus. Facility then destroyed by asteroid impact to hide SHIELD presence.

* * *

**2167  
**During the cool of the night in the Australian outback a man sat in an abandoned warehouse watching a monitor that showed a mansion from various angles and through various filters. There was movement on one.

"The target is making a move as indicated in the communiqué to TIM. Proceed with the plan?"

"Confirmed. The Director wants the target. Begin operation." A voice came over the comms. Gun fire was seen as private security guards made to intercept the person fleeing the mansion. A biotic wave took out a few more before another wave blasted a hole in the border wall.

"She's beyond the wall, you locked on target?

"Affirmative, entering range now. Scans indicate two life signs including target, confirm?"

"Confirmed, appearers target took someone with them. Change in the plans?"

"No, intel suggested they might and the Director wants to talk to them. Proceeding with extraction."

Miranda was running through the nearby woods and plains trying to get away to meet with her contact who would save her from her father. She felt Ori cry and murmured to her as she ran further. The there was a wine and a flash of bright white light. When the light died down she found herself in a barren metal grey room with a few chairs and a table. A square shape appearing to be a sealed window was inlaid in one wall while a door stood on the opposite wall. Seeing no one around she tried the window and seeing a button next to it lowered to metal covering. The sight shocked her. Way below her stood Earth. She was in high geosynchronous orbit above Australia. She'd been teleported? But that was the stuff of science fiction? Surely she must have just been drugged and brought here? Her attention was drawn when the door opened and a man in a navy blue uniform which had a grey eagle with a circle on a patch at the top of his right arm.

"We mean you no harm Miss Lawson. The Director wants to speak with you. And no we aren't Cerberus. This way please." he said while indicating with his arm. Deciding that for now she had no choice, though glaring at the man, she followed holding Oriana close. They walked down a metal grey corridor taking a few turns and going into a lift briefly. Eventually they came to another empty room with a window that a podium that appeared to be a holographic projector of some sort.

"Wait here please, the Director will contact you momentarily." With that the man turned and left the room leaving her alone to look around and ponder what she should do next. Her thoughts were again interpreted by a slight hum and a light. Turning she saw the shape of a blurred shadowy man with no clear featured other than he appeared to be a man.

"Hello Miss Lawson I have been expecting you" came a male but distorted voice.

"Hello" she replied uncertainly. "Who are you and why have you brought me here and how?"

"My my so many questions. If you immediately know the candle light is fire then the meal was cooked along time ago." Seeing a confused look on her face the distorted image continued. "Tell me Miss Lawson how were you brought here?"

"There was a flash of light then I appeared in a room apparently on a ship in orbit round Earth. But it can't be that simple no one has that kind of technology, no one."

"Miss Lawson there are things in this universe that are still considered science fiction and beyond many people's comprehension, just because you do not understand or have not seen it doesn't mean it does not exist."

"You're telling me you teleported me here!? Just who are you? Why am I here?"

"I am the Director of SHIELD, the Strategic Homeworld Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division. We are the watchers on the wall, the line in the sand, the ones who guard the realms of men so to speak. We are like the Alliance but older, more advanced and some might say better. We are, I suppose, also like Cerberus in one respect as we are both black ops and unknown to people but only in that respect. Unlike Cerberus we don't seek to destroy other civilisations or races or conduct highly dangerous experiments without a care in the world nor are we xenophobic like them. We work with aliens if needs be and we study them and learn from them as the Alliance does. We just have less bureaucracy than the Alliance and are officially non-existent. We also have much better technology and a wider focus on not just Alliance space but two whole galaxies including the Milky Way."

"So a better Cerberus? Why me? Why not recruit Alliance people or others?"

"Why Miss Lawson, do you think so little or your abilities? From the reports I've read on you and some articles in the news you seem to be gifted in many fields of academia and science plus you are a biotic of reasonable power. In fact you rank medium to high on our Index. With a bit of training you could do even better. Training we can easily provide thanks to an Asari we have an understanding with."

"You're offering me a job and training? I thought you were going to arrest me for joining Cerberus or worse?"

"Believe me Miss Lawson if that was the case we'd merely have shot you and made it look like your father did it and then get him arrested for it. Thus two birds with one stone" Miranda did a double take. They'd shoot her and blame her father?

"Don't be so surprised, we know Henry Lawson funds Cerberus, it's one reason we watched the you. When we realised you wanted to run away and when you used your old man's contacts to get out and go to the Illusive Man we decided to intercept you and offer a better deal so as to 'lead you into the light'." The man had raise his hands for quote marks and she could hear some sarcasm despite the voice distorter and thus couldn't help a slight smirk appear on her face.

"Tell me, what is it you want to do with your life? A scientist perhaps? We have the smartest people in three galaxies working for us and certainly the most advanced tech in three galaxies. A spy or operative? We have assets and people monitoring various organisations and states around the galaxy, some you won't know of until you join. Or perhaps you want to help run theses missions and experiments learning many new fields so as to help run the experiments as well as strategies and command for the various missions? Shield encompasses various things that you can do Miss Lawson and has the technology and resources to back it up. So, are you interested?"

"What about Oriana? I need to keep her away from my father. Also what is this index and what did you mean by three galaxies" she asked curious about many things the Director had said but also desperate to keep her sister safe.

"Do you want her looked after or will you do it yourself? We can provide accommodation on our colony world which your father will never find or get to where you can raise her yourself while you work out of Shield HQ. Equally we can give her to a family to raise as their own while you do what ever you want. I am of course assuming you join Shield in these scenarios. As for the Index. It ranks all known human biotics by how powerful they are. It takes into account actual power, control and stamina or strength to keep going. It also gives us their current or last known location amongst as well. As I mentioned before you are in the upper echelon of the Index though not the top. And no I won't tell you who is as you aren't cleared for that. Only Level 8 Agents and operatives and above can view it. There are 10 levels plus me and my deputy. Those in the naval section of our organisation follow the old air force rankings in honour of our former organisation. Colonels command ships with majors as second in commands and so on. As for four galaxies. Shield has access to the best tech that has been developed by ancient races now long dead. Their technology allows us to go from Earth to the other side of the galaxy in a week. From here to the Pegasus Dwarf Irregular Galaxy in 3 weeks and from here to Andromeda in 2 weeks 3 days if we ever go there. If you want the full story you're gonna have to join us. So what do you say Miss Lawson? Want to help defend humanity, research new technologies while improving others and boldly go where no one has gone before?" She looked at him and then paced around the room as she considered what he offered. A safe haven for Ori as well as science and technology beyond imagination as well as the chance to help humanity and put her gifts so _kindly _bestowed by her father to good use. Yes it might even be a better deal than Cerberus, no murky grey or dark area full of idiots and xenophobes. Maybe this was her chance to be someone better? She looked back at the hologram and made her decision.

"Yes I'll do it."

* * *

**2170 – **Mindoir attacked by Batarian slavers. The attack is mitigated though not prevented by SHIELD who detected the approaching ships and aided by tipping off Alliance forces and conducting some surreptitious attacks. Few Batarians made it off world, even fewer with slaves.

**2171 – **Cerberus facilities suffer string of attacks. Some are attacked by Shield, some by the Alliance.  
Pope Clement still killed despite attempt to save his life. Successor espouses views sympathetic to Cerberus.

**2172 - **"Eliza" becomes the first sapient AI created in the Systems Alliance. Monitored by Shield due to experience with replicators and other AI. Eventually erased due to instability detected by Shield scientists working on the programme.

**2175 – **After Cerberus funds and arms Michael Lang he is killed by Shield when he tries to assassinate the UNAS and Chinese presidents. Shield, having had forewarning about potential attack, increased security via tipping off Alliance and having own presence.

**2176** – Elysium attacked and successfully repulsed by Alliance forces. Shield vessels engage similar cyber and covert operations to aid space and ground combat. Newly promoted Commander John Shepard was critical to holding a key intersection and defending civilians. Few pirates and slavers make it off planet or out of the systems. The few who do are tracked by both the Alliance and Shield.

**2178 – **Torfan assaulted by Alliance in retaliation for Elysium. Additional pirate bases destroyed in Terminus systems. Two more hit by Shield via "accidental and unfortunate" asteroid strikes.

**2183 –** The Alliance and the Turians, backed by the Council, create a stealth frigate called the SSV Normandy. David Anderson, a respected N7 and former spectre candidate, is given command with Commander John Shephard, an N7 and hero of Elysium, is named executive officer.

\- Detailed sensor scans conducted by Shield vessel of Eden Prime find anomalous reading near the capital city. Formal scans by ground radar and others after a tip lead archaeology teams to begin digging. They find a prothean beacon.

**AN: Hope you all like the updated Miranda meets Shield. Also what do people think about Samara being helped/recruited by Shield and Fury of all people? Sorry but if I have Shield I gotta add him in somewhere. I might just add one other at some point, guess who ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Beacons and Spectres

**AN: All rights belong to EA and MGM with maybe a hint of Marvel. Enjoy the next chapter**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Beacons and Spectres**

**March 2183**

**Clypeus**

**SHIELD HQ**

The gathering in one of the most secure buildings in three galaxies was a regular and annual one. The building itself was based on the central spire of Atlantis with a jumper/shuttle bay at the top with meeting rooms and analysis rooms spread amongst all the floors. This meeting room was two levels below the jumper bay with a view stretching over most of the capital city of Clypeus. The Director was seated at head of the table while the department heads and others filed in in ones and twos. His deputy, the recently appointed Nick Fury, sat to his right scowling at the various people as they slumped into their chairs though one particularly attractive raven haired woman in a skin tight catsuit in Shield colours took a more poised and formal seating than some of her colleagues.

"Good we are all here then. Engage standard security procedures and lock the room." With that a faint humming could be heard and the door locked firmly shut.

"As you know this is our annual meeting of heads of departments that is more formal than the others but its good to do this occasional. First, Miss Lawson anything to report from R&D?" Director Richards said looking at the raven haired woman who sat half way down the table.

"As you know Director the Alliance has just finished its new stealth ship-" a few scoffs could be heard- "and the ship is ready to deploy" she continued. "We have monitored its construction giving suggestions to improve certain features where we could without giving too much away. The main project however...well the reaper corpse is proving a treasure trove of information. We are now almost certain our plasma beam weapons will cut into these ships with ease though it will take a fair number of shots to destroy it. Equally their mass effect weapons will do more damage than their Alliance or Turian counterparts. Even enough to hurt us. I would recommend that in one on one combat only Endeavour class ships or better should engage them while Daedalus class and the exploration and stealth ships should only do so in groups of varying sizes. Specifics can be passed on to the generals and colonels later. The beacon found on Eden Prime has been fully unearthed and the Alliance and Council informed. I believe they plan to send the Normandy to transfer it to a Council site for study due to the greater experience in Prothean technology."

"What of the ancient drone weapons? We any closer to perfecting them? And why are we just letting them take the beacon?" Asked Fury.

"We are close, we have the Lantean standard ones that we can make perfectly well but they lack the power to deal with some ships such as the Ori mother-ships unless used in large numbers. We are close to improving them and should have something in a few months, a year tops. As for the beacon; the Council does have more experience with the technology than even we do plus it is already known about by both the Council and the Alliance so there is no benefit to stealing it."

"Very good, well done Miranda. Now what's the latest in Pegasus General Lorne?" Richards asked.

"The Wraith are down to 2 hives and a handful of cruisers. They're hauled up in a corner of the galaxy under watch by us and the Travellers. The Genii are still problematic, basically good days and bad but they know not to cross us. They currently seem to about early to mid 21st century earth tech level wise though lacking in some areas. The Pegasus Asgard are so so. We helped to cure them after we got it into their heads we don't want any more to go the way of Thor but its delicate. As you know we have found around ten Lantean warships in the last 100 years during exploration of the galaxy. These ships are being repaired and in some cases are now fully operational as you know from previous meetings. If necessary they can travel here to aid in the fight against these reapers as they are currently in Atlantis orbit as a defence force since we don't have too much to do at the moment."

"Excellent work general pass on my thanks to our allies and personnel. Now, Ida and Andromeda. Scout reports Fury?"

"Ida is secure and relatively uninhabited. A few primitive races on a handful of planets but no one space capable as of yet. Stealth satellites are now in place and monitoring them. Andromeda; well in the small area we've surveyed there seems to be a growing empire called Kett. They aren't that spread out and appear clustered in one area but they could expand given time. Similar tech level to the Mass Effect races so not much of a threat."

"Alright not bad. Miranda I want you to keep working on the reaper corpse as your department's main focus. The more we learn of these reapers the less I like them. Keep searching the Archive see if there's more in there, and watch out for the indoctrination too."

"Yes Director though that has been successfully countered. Only two personnel showed possible symptoms and they have been removed and thoroughly scanned. It helped find two more who were in the early stages as well. They have all been cured though they are under 24/7 surveillance as a precaution for the next year or two with their access restricted."

"Huh, nice work then. Hunt those wraith down General Lorne we can't have stragglers left or Pegasus will never be free. What the latest on the Jaffa and Tokra as well as the protected planets?"

"Director" spoke up a man from the other end, "we have monitored a stabilising of the Jaffa Republic after their third civil war. The factions Teal'c and Bra'tac founded have won again in part thanks to us though our existence has not been revealed. The Tok'ra spy network appears present around the galaxy though to a lesser degree since they've been trying to build numbers for the last 100 years or so. The Jaffa haven't developed anything new other than a new ship design but it incorporates all the same technologies if not a bit less since the Jaffa still do not fully understand it. The protected planets are doing well, most are now late medieval ear with a few now to early industrial period when compared to Earth. They are still protected and no space faring races have been detected nearby."

"Excellent, keep an eye on things won't you O'Neill. Well then we seem to be in good standing, continue all monitoring and usual progress reports. Well done everyone, good work." Director Richards said before dismissing everyone from the room. All except Fury.

"Something you wanted to discuss Director?" He asked in his usual gruff manner.

"Yes, what's the latest on Theta Protocol and Project Testudo?"

"Both are nearly complete. Earth's defences are secured. We are just doing the finishing touches to Theta while Testudo is complete and being tested. Our override to planetary power grids are in place and unnoticed. We have a back up to Testudo; the Houdini project. Based on Merlin's device. Should prove quite the surprise to anyone who tries to strike Earth" he finished with a grin that even krogan would fear.

"Excellent" Richards said in an exaggerated voice similar to a cartoon character from a popular show back in the early 21st century. "Well then I'll head back to Earth for an Alliance briefing. Probably on that beacon they found. Keep up the good work and remember -"

"Constant vigilance. Yes Director." Fury finished.

**May 2183**

**Eden Prime **

All was quite, the standard commercial traffic flew to and from the surface and it was just another regular day. Sure there were increased military patrols due to the find but it was a standard day for a colonists with the 212 marine detachment of the 2nd Frontier Division out on a normal patrol of the surrounding area enjoying the scenery and not really on high alert as this was Eden Prime, nothing happened here out of the ordinary surely? That all changed when 11 ships of unknown origin appeared in orbit scattering the regular space traffic and engaging the Alliance patrols that were quickly overwhelmed in their surprise and with the unknown dreadnought taking lead few ships got away. With orbit secured and still nobody aware below the ground attack began. This however was all seen by the cloaked probe that stood sentry at every Alliance and human world. Seeing what had occurred and having detected the approach it had sent two signals; one alerting of the approaching ships and one that the ships had taken orbit and were landing troops. Unfortunately no help would arrive before the Alliance ship SSV Normandy, by then the ships had fully invaded the planet, killed the archaeologists and nearly all the marines and begun placing bombs to destroy the beacon site. The crew of the Normandy however were able to access the beacon too and disable all the bombs meant to cover up what occurred. One man even got a data download into his mind that he saw as a vision. The beacon exploded after his use of it and the unknown ships though now presumed to be Geth escaped. This the spy satellite saw this and accessed the Normandy's systems for additional data and then relayed it to Clypeus. From there data analysts poured over the incoming data to determine that it was a reaper with Geth aid who had attacked the Eden Prime.

Sitting in his office, slumped at his desk having a scotch, Fury was interrupted by a beeping indicating an incoming communique. Pulling it up he saw it was his superior and he did not look pleased.

"Fury what the hell is going on? The Alliance is getting half baked reports that only seem to indicate that Eden Prime was attacked. What do we have?"

"The Geth along with a reaper attacked the colony sir. We couldn't get anything there quick enough to aid as it would have taken over 45 minutes for the nearest ship to get there and it was a stealth ship which is not enough for that many ships. Also the Normandy turned up about 20 minutes into the attack. They were already en route to move the beacon to the citadel. They landed forces and took the site after engaging geth troops. Lost a man but gained another, a Miss Ashley Williams of all people. She's an Operations Chief in a marine unit, commands it actually. Seems the Williams luck for getting caught under attack is holding for her too."

"Indeed well we'll have to keep an eye on her in case that luck strikes again. What else happened Fury? It'll take ages to find out through alliance channels as everyone seems to be panicking though Hackett and Singh are keeping cool heads. I am too I suppose since I called you instead of yelling for reports to my unfortunate aid."

"From the little we can make out the geth seized the site and allowed someone access to the beacon they then planted bombs and tried to blow it up, Commander Shepard stopped them. He too apparently got caught by the beacon."

"They'll be heading to the Citadel no doubt, have an agent approach and ask to interview those that went down and maybe Anderson too. Get a feel for the crew to see what happened. I might try and get them inserted into the ship though it might be best to just have them monitor the crew from a cloaked ship. Send an agent to speak with the crew, some one personable that won't get too many backed up so to speak." Richards said clearly pondering the situation.

"I know just the man" said Fury with a grin as he pulled up the dossier of one Phil Coulson.

**Citadel, Alliance Docks**

A man in a smart suit with a black tie and sunglasses walked down toward the C-sec elevator to take him up to the Normandy. He had a fake but authentic Alliance Intelligence ID which et him into the lift, which was slow and even had music playing along with occasional news snippets. He approached the ship and request to come aboard. Taking his glasses off he went through decon and was met by a soldier wearing casual combat fatigues when not in armour. He saw a narrow walkway with consoles on either side to his left and a wide area to his right with a galaxy map in the middle of this wide area.

"Hello, I'm Agent Phil Coulson, Alliance Intelligence. I'd like to speak to Captain Anderson and Commander Shepard about Eden Prime if possible. I want to get a feel from those there about what happened other than just a report, sometimes its the small things that help build a picture of what occurred." He said pleasantly.

"Chief Williams formerly of the 212th Marine detachment from Eden Prime. I've been reassigned here. Sure I can bring you to Captain Anderson." She replied politely if a little forced. Not many soldiers like intelligence types.

"Don't worry I'm just here to have a quick chat, not get in the way or anything just a personal touch I guess for the report. So I heard it was pretty rough down there, you doing alright?" He said as they walked around the room to the rear.

"Look I don't know what you want but talking to a spook is not how I'd like to discuss what happened. It's bad enough talking to a shrink that I'm suppose to see today."

"I'm sorry for your losses, we are currently attempting to track who did it but its like a needle in a very large haystack. We'll find them Miss Williams. Also I didn't mean to pry that much just thought you might want to talk to someone."

"Thanks I guess, still rather not talk to a spook. Just make sure you get the bastards, I'm not sure what the Normandy is doing right now, Shepard and Anderson are waiting for a meeting to be agreed I think. Here we are, Anderson is inside talking to some Alliance Brass, he should be done shortly." She opened the door and let him in then left to go heading down the steps away from the CIC. Inside was a dark skinned man talking to a hologram of an Alliance admiral. "We are just waiting on the meting to talk about the attack. Once we have a time we'll head up to the embassy and then onto the council chambers. Should have known Saren was behind this, he never like humanity after the thrashing we gave at Shanxi especially since it disgraced and badly injured his older brother" he was saying.

"Unfortunately we have only the word of a panicked citizen of not the best standing, a smuggler I believe you said? The council will not want to be rid of their best spectre on the word of some scared lowly human. I'm sorry but you'll need some hard proof to take to them to get them to bring Saren in. In the meantime focus on the geth unless other opportunists related to Saren occur. Good luck with the meetings. You're gonna need it. Richards out." the hologram blinked out and left the two men alone in the room. Coulson coughed politely and approached the captain who was turning.

"Hello Captain, I'm Agent Coulson of Alliance Intelligence. I was wondering if I could talk with the ground party about what occurred and perhaps get your thoughts too. Would that be possible?"

"Why would the Alliance take the time to send out someone when a report would do just fine?"

"I want to get a feel for what happened ans well as ask some questions about what people saw and heard that might prompt a thought they hadn't considered." The captain appeared to consider this before eventually agreeing Coulson could talk to the people since nothing was currently occurring. Coulson walked down to the mess hall area and sat at one of the tables before pulling out a recording device and sitting patiently. Eventually a tall, well built handsome man with close cropped hair approached. "Agent Coulson? I'm Commander Shepard, heard you wanted to talk?"

"Yes commander, please call me Phil no need to be formal, it's just a quick chat about what happened, anything you saw etc. Nothing fancy. Please take a seat, it's your ship so join me" Coulson joked indicating the chair opposite him. Shepard smiled briefly as he took a seat.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Let's see, OK first the unknown ship that led the attack, how would you describe it? Do you have any footage of it?"

"Well I guess squid like would probably be apt, maybe bit like a cuttlefish, its was long too. I'd guess dreadnought size minimum probably larger. In fact if memory serves I think I heard someone say it was 2km in length. If true I don't know how it gets around the galaxy as we struggle getting our dreadnoughts to work and they're just around 1km. Footage wise, well my helmet cam and Williams have some I'd guess. I can send you some if you'd like a copy? Why though, you got sensor readings right?"

"Sometime the eye sees more than a sensor plus its good to see how it acts rather than just be told. The geth, did they communicate or say anything the entire time?" And so the questions continued for another 10 minutes covering different topics till finally Coulson asked "Commander forgive me if its a bit too recent but what did you see from the beacon. I'm told you got something of a vision or some such."

"Yeah it's OK, to be honest I'm not sure I entirely believe what I saw or know. It just seems to be...death I guess" Shephard said running a hand through his hair as he though on the vision. "Destruction by machines and lots of death" he shuddered remembering.

"Can you describe them? Think carefully try to picture it frame by frame like you keep pausing it. What do the machines as you call them look like, what do the ones dying look like? This might tells us more of who either are."

Shepard scrunched his face as he tried to picture what he was asked. "I'd guess maybe bipedal, the machines and same for the organics. They seem to have 4 eyes along a ridge on their heads, they look a bit insectoid if you ask me."

"Are any ships in this vision?" Coulson asks calmly.

"No, wait, maybe, its blurry, like its half remembered." Shepard said in exasperation

"Focus on it, try putting it in context to help."

Shepard frowned some more as he tried to picture the ship that was just out of reach and then - "It's squid shaped! My god! The race that attacked these insectoid like race were the same as that dreadnought. That ship helped kill the Protheans. The beacon must have been a warning about the Protheans being attacked. Bloody hell." The commander slumped back in his chair upon realising what he'd been shown.

"Well it seems we now know who and why they attacked. These squids attacked to stop us knowing of their existence. Well done Commander and thank you for your time. I think given the circumstances I'll pass on meeting the other ground crew. You have given me and the Alliance much to think about. Please ask your ground team to write a quick report and any details that might be important even the innocuous details and forward it to me. Thank you for your time though perhaps you should lie down or go see your doctor you look a bit pale."

"Er yeah might do thanks. And if you learn anything le me know. I might soothe the nerves since I got the warning." Shepard stated to make towards the sick bay as he stood he seemed a bit off balance briefly.

"I will see what I can do, some might and most likely will become classified, sorry" Coulson said apologetically. As Shepard disappeared Coulson made to one side of the ship and pulled out a communicator.

"Deputy Director Fury"

"Coulson how'd it go? Find anything?"

"Yes sir, Reaper activity confirmed. They killed the Protheans and it seems they wanted to stop us from getting the beacon which would warn us all about them. Shepard got a partial vision of what the beacons wanted to say. I'd say we are looking at another Ori invasion."

"Damn, that bad? Alright I'll move us to defcon 3 galaxy wide. Only the Director can go further so I'll brief him in. Good work Coulson, now head to a discrete area for extraction. I want you to follow Shepard. I have a feeling he'll be involved in what's coming. And pray its not another Ori invasion again. Fury out." With that done Coulson left the ship and made for a quite area with little foot traffic then when he was sure no one was around he signalled for pick up. In a flash he was gone.

A day later it was announced that Commander Shepard was a Spectre and had been assigned to hunt down Saren and the geth. While that occurred Shield devoted most of its Milky Way assets to finding this reaper.

**AN: Thanks for reading and any reviews people have left. I know some have complained about the short space battles and some of the speech being a bit short or needing some work but as this is my second story which I am writing at the same time as another I hope you will be understanding of this. I hope to go over and edit to improve some speech at some point. I will not be doing any other crossovers other than Stargate/ME in this story, its just useful names on the part of Fury and Coulson plus Coulson was one of my favourites from the films/tv show. It's also just the Director taking ideas from various sci-fi franchises and adapting them for Shield. Hope I've also answered in this chapter questions about what Shield is up to and what Atlantis and co are doing. Many thanks to you all, J signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8: Digs, Plants, Bugs and Nukes

**AN: All right belong to MGM and EA.**

**So I've had some reviews that indicate some are thinking that things are feeling a bit rushed. I'm sorry that a few people feel that way and in truth I feel that too. I guess the reality is is that I don't have much for SHIELD to do before ME2 but I thought that you'd all appreciate the set up and world building that these chapters allow. I hope however that you are all enjoying it so far.**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Digs, Plants, Bugs and Nukes  
****In orbit of Ferros (under cloak)  
**On board the stealth ship Sun Tzu, Coulson re-read the report on the previous incident involving the geth, or rather the second. After being given the assignment to hunt Saren, Shepard had recruited a Quarian named Tali'Zorah, a Turian called Garrus Vakarian and a Krogan called Urdnot Wrex. Quite a range of people and misfits thought Coulson. Together they'd gone off to find Benezia's daughter after identifying Benezia from a recording of her and Saren and were hoping that this Liara T'Soni knew something about her mother. That had led to another encounter with the geth on a volcanic planet with Prothean ruins and the destruction of the aforementioned ruins much to everyone bar Shepard and his crew's disapproval. He had however recruited the archaeologist daughter of Benezia. Having gone over her dossier himself when alerted to her joining Shepard Coulson realised she could be quite useful to Shield as well since she has stated there is more to the Protheam disappearance and there may even be a cycle of extinction. Thus if or when she left the Normandy Shield would be sure to make contact and recruit her to help discover exactly what happened. How none of the Goa'uld or Asgard had discovered this cycle or the relay network Shield did not quite fully know other than presuming that since the mass relays ran in isolated areas and entirely different segments of the galaxy from the stargate network it was assumed that they just hadn't met. Added to this is the fact that these reapers appeared to have not explored much of the galaxy apart from the around the 5% estimated to make up the relay network with some surrounding space and thus it was easy to see why neither the stargate races or relay races had met. The stargates covered an estimated 87% of the galaxy with over 90% explored, while the relays covered barely 4% of the galaxy with the citadel races having only discovered 1% of the galaxy.

The next report Coulson read was for the first time. It was about what had happened below. The Geth had invaded the colony and taken up residence in the ExoGeni labs planet side. What became more of a pain was what ExoGeni had below the surface and experimenting on Zhu's Hope. Once Shepard had left and the colonists were mostly asleep SHIELD had beamed down an entire team of scientists and security personnel to prove the Thorian creature was dead and remove the corpse both for study and disposal so it would harm no one again. He'd been surprised by how excited the scientist had ben though that had changed to disgust when they'd seen the Thorian Creepers. As for the spores that infected the colonists it was determined that they'd have little affect upon them and had left them alone. The lone asari, a survivor of the Thorian and former ally of Saren and Benezia, however seemed to have a problem. She'd been sedated and then beamed aboard after scans had shown some genetic problems. The detailed medical scanners in the sickbay of the Endeavour class cruiser Reliant, the ship which had brought the science and security teams, were currently trying to determine exactly what was wrong and why although from what Coulson heard it was mostly a pigmentation problem that was likely to occur within a year or so. He finished reading the report on Ferros and saw that Shepard had headed off to a planet in the Maroon Sea Cluster. What he was checking out they didn't know other than he reported that he was heading there next to see some an ExoGeni facility before going on to Noveria. God how Shield hated that world. So independent it was hard to get any assets in the system. They had one agent where they would usually have more for a world that busy and with such activity occurring. It had to be enough and it gave them some vague idea on what the various companies were up to so they could step in if anything went wrong but they wished for more access. Knowing any group of scientists is probably quite often that something went wrong, just the scale of it changed. Coulson sighed. Yeah this wasn't an easy mission shadowing the new spectre but if the reapers were involved they needed someone watching what was going on rather than just reading the reports sent to the Alliance. Coulson sighed again. "Helm, lay in a course for Nodacrux in the Maroon Sea Cluster, engage when ready. Let's see what Shepard is up to now" he said to the woman manning the console who turned and replied with an "Aye sir" before returning to focus on her console.

**A week later,  
****Noveria Orbit  
**'_Well this is turning into quite the tour of the galaxy_' Coulson thought as he sat in his office near the bridge learning about the firefights and geth invasion and then the revival of a previously extinct race. Yeah Shepard doesn't do anything by half. Approximately two days ago the Peak 15 facility on Noveria had supposedly gone into quarantine and then upon arrival via some business shenanigans Shepard goes straight to the facility with his squad where upon arrivial he finds Rachni of all things and surprise surprise more geth. He also deals with a rogue security force that was ordered to kill him as well as Asari commandos who stood guard around the Matriarch that Shepard was originally after. In all more death and destruction and a great deal of mess to clean up. Luckily Shield didn't need to step in as it was all under Noveria's jurisdiction and had been reported to the Council and the Alliance so there wasn't much to do as there was no threat to deal with although apparently some at Shield wondered if letting the Rachni go free was wise even if it was to be tracked and monitored. Ferros had needed clean up due to the nature of the threat whereas since everything there was, in effect, known quantities and fairly public in terms of council and Alliance knowledge, Ferros was isolated and had a totally unknown creature present. They'd also had to send another team to that ExoGeni facility to clean up there after Shepard shut down the operation and killed everything on site, even the scientists when apparently they'd attacked him. '_This whole mission is turning into a mess_' thought Coulson. Now though they had word that Saren had a facility on a planet called Virmire. An STG team had been surveying areas near or in the Terminus Systems when they'd found the facility. They'd gone to investigate but all that came out was static when a comm signal was sent. The Council had therefore sent Shepard to investigate and Shield had sent Coulson to follow. Another stealth ship had done a quick flyby while on another mission to grab a few scans and intel ahead of the mission but that merely confirmed a facility and a few AA batteries defending it. '_Shepard's gonna love this. Just a walk in the park for him_' Coulson thought miserably. He picked up one of his curios he had on his desk, a miniature of a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette, and held it as he thought upon what was occurring. '_More after-action reports to write and possible clean up, just great. To be fair it is __proving to be __quite interesting and we are getting a greater understanding of what Saren is up to. Maybe this base will reveal all?' _Coulson wondered.

**The Next Day  
****Virmire  
**Gun fire echoed around as they shot geth left and right, they walked up to the edge of the roof when Joker called down "Commander you've got company, that dreadnought is on approach real fast, and a geth drop ship appears to be approaching the bomb site."

"Joker get the Normandy ready for extraction head to -"

"Sir I'm arming the bomb that way this facility goes up either way" came a voice over comms.

"Wait! Stop, what are you doing Kaidan?!" Shepard shouted angrily.

"What needs to be done sir, get Williams and the Salarians out of here, I can hold the geth off just enough" came the cool and implacable Canadian voice of Lt Alenko. '_Damn wh__y__'d he go and do that, I don't leave a man behind' _Shepard grumbled.

"With respect sir you should grab Alenko, he's the superior officer plus is at the bomb site." came the argumentative voice of Ashley.

"Williams can you hold while I grab Alenko then head to you?"

"Yes we ca-"BANG "- Damn we're losing too many of our squad, there's just too many geth around, sorry Shepard we might not but you can come back for us after you grab the LT."

"Commander, get Williams and go. Consider that a last request. Please" Kaidan said.

Making a snap decision he then said the words he would regret, "Williams get your team ready to go, Normandy head to the AA tower and extract us."

"Copy that Commander, heading there now, Joker out."

"You made the right call sir, it's been an honour."

"I wish I hadn't had to LT. You were a good man and a good friend. Good luck." With that Shepard ran to the AA tower to meet up with the extraction team.

Down with Kaidan he continued to fire his gun. He was the last one standing of the team that had guarded the bomb and with it now ticking down he was firing blind at times just trying to drive back the geth and keep them off balance. He threw a grenade and cast a few biotics to get a breather when he saw the Normandy rise into the air and fly away, he gave it a rueful smile before aiming down the gun sights to continue firing. '_Not long left' _ he thought as he fired his pistol. '_Go out fighting like a good marine, well can't beat this I guess and I helped stop Saren and his mad plans. I guess I did some good. Got my team, no, __my __friends, out. Yeah way to go __K__aid__a__n'. _The was a strange humming sound then a bright flash of white and Kaidan knew no more.

**Seconds earlier  
**Coulson watched the battle progress using the advanced Asgard sensors. They saw the dreadnought, now known to be a reaper, exit the atmosphere and flee though not before they got some good scans of it close up. He saw the bomb get activated and the devastating decision the Shepard had to make. Then he hit upon an idea. Something that Shield could do and maybe gain some help but also clear his conscience on not interfering. "Ward, lock onto the Lieutenant, Alenko I believe his name is, prepare to transport him aboard on my mark." The young but handsome man at sensors looked back at Coulson questioningly, "Er sir aren't we meant to not get involved?"

"Normally I'd agree but I don't think anyone can just sit and watch someone take a nuke to the face right? Lock on and beam him up a second before it goes off".

"Aye sir" Ward replied more confidently. "Locked and ready. Nuclear device to detonate in 5 seconds, 4...3...2, transporting now, 1." A flash on the screen where the facility had stood indicated a successful detonation.

"Did we get him?" Coulson asked.

"Yes sir, he's in sickbay unconscious and sedated."

"Nice work Ward. May, hold position in orbit for now. No point travelling anywhere till we know where next" He said to the helm officer, an asian woman with stern features.

"Understood, you best give me somewhere to go soon or we might get bored" she said with a small smile.

"I'm sure we will so I'll have one shortly I hope. Bridge is yours May" Coulson said as he headed to the door to go visit their new guest.

Coulson made his way to sick bay passing down corridors and past the labs, in which he saw a scientist called Fitz working on a derivative of the Ancient Kino drones from the Ancient, in terms of age and origin, ship Destiny. No one was quite sure what to do about that ship. Teams had been sent through the gate to it over the years to support those there and regular contact was made but no way to get it home had been developed although ideas had been made. One thought was to build a wormhole drive similar to Atlantis to bring it home. Another to send ships with ZPMs to make the trip and just tow the ship home. There were problems with all and it just kept getting put off. They had however been able to make the Destiny gate dial the embarkation planet at the edge of the Milky Way which had the special Naquadria core and thus two way travel was viable and safe. As he continued past the science labs he saw another technician with long dark hair and slightly asian features sitting at her desk going over various computer programmes and data on the geth. Coulson came to the medical bay shortly after and saw Simmons standing by the single bed with an occupant. A man in about his 30s lay there.

"How is he Simmons?" Coulson asked.

"He'll be fine sir. He's mainly just tired from exerting his biotics and being in a war zone for the past couple of hours. He had a few scrapes that were easily healed so it's mostly just rest that is needed. He'll wake momentarily though as the sedatives have worn off." There was a groan from the bed as the man stirred. "Speak of the devil" she said and turned to the man on the bed.

Kaidan's head hurt like hell. It was worse than a hangover which he rarely got since he didn't drink that much, in fact it hurt more like he'd be ran over by the Mako. '_Damn Shepard and his driving'_ Kaidan thought. Opening his eyes he saw and felt that he was lying on some kind of bed. The room was spartan with only two other beds but the screens and displays indicated a high tech room and given what they showed possibly a lab or med bay. He saw movement and a young woman in her late 20s or 30s came up to him and scanned him with some handheld device that wasn't an omni tool usually used by medics.

"Hi, er who are you and where am I?" He asked the woman. However it wasn't her who replied. A middle aged man in his forties approached dressed in a suit and tie similar to a bank clerk or some business man.

"Hello Mr Alenko, my name is Phil Coulson, you might remember that I came aboard shortly after the Eden Prime mission to speak with Shepard and Captain Anderson? You are aboard my ship, the Sun Tzu."

"The nuke? Shepard? Wait how am I here the last I recall the bomb exploded in a flash of white?" Kaidan said asking questions quickly.

"The bomb went off as planned. Nicely improvised by the way. The facility was destroyed and Shepard got away with his team and the surviving Salarians. They are currently en route to the Citadel. As for you. You were right next to the bomb. There would have been no escape had we not beamed you up to my ship. As far as everyone is now concerned I'm afraid you are dead. And given our organisation is non-existent and secretive, we cannot return you. I'm sorry." Came the sincere rely from Coulson. He truly looked terrible that he had to give such bad news.

"But, why can't...surely there's..." Kaidan spluttered trying to find the words that wouldn't come. His world was gone and he was dead to everyone he'd known.

"I'm sure this isn't much consolation but we can offer you a place in our organisation. We always want new people and new skills which you have both being a biotic and a fully trained marine with combat experience. Equally if you want a fresh start we can give you that on our...homeworld for lack of a better term."

Kaidan was confused and unknowing of what to say or do.

"I think that's enough sir, he's clearly agitated and needs rest along with time to process things. Come back tomorrow and talk then but I insist you let him rest now" asserted the woman who had been standing nearby.

"Very well I'll let you rest. We mean you no harm Mr Alenko we are human just like you and want to help. When you're ready just ask the good doctor here to call me. Rest easy. Simmons, good work and help him however you can." With that Coulson turned and left the room.

"Don't worry you're in good hands, Coulson's one of the best SHIELD has. He's even been helping you and your friends when he could and clearing up occasionally afterwards too. Now you get some rest, it's been a long stressful day for you and you used your biotics a fair bit. Rest and we'll talk more later."

Despite wanting to disagree and ask more Kaidan _did_ feel tired, and so with some initial protest he lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes thinking about what had happened and what he'd been told. Shortly after he was fast asleep to the rhythmic beeping of the nearby computer console.

**An: So what do people think about this chapter? Did I do the right thing saving Kaidan in this manner? What should happen to Kaidan next? Hope the dialogue flowed more easily and even hinted at some answers to other things. Also like I mentioned there is not much for SHIELD to do other than monitor and track things for now. Any reviews are most welcome and have been useful in improving this story as I go. Many thanks, J signing off.**


	9. Chapter 9: Ilos and Citadel Battle

**ME belongs to EA and Bioware and Stargate belongs to MGM. Hope you enjoy the chapter**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Ilos and the Battle of the Citadel**

**Citadel  
**Coulson was meeting with Kaidan after they'd arrived at the Citadel just ahead of the Normandy after its mission to Virmire. The man seemed healthier and more relaxed though that could just have been from the good care that Simmons gave him.

"How are you feeling Lieutenant?" Coulson asked from behind his desk.

"Better though getting bored. My compliments to your doctor though, she'd give Dr Chakwas a run for her money in terms of care. What happens to me now?"

"What do you want to do? As I mentioned before you can not return unfortunately but SHIELD can always use experienced soldiers for our operations."

"Yeah I get that but what is this Shield you talk about? Who are you people?" Kaidan asked.

"SHIELD, Strategic Homeworld Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, was founded out of an organisation that was created by the US air force back in the late 1990s. That organisation later became international one that was in part run by the International Oversight Advisory but when global war came close in the mid 21st century it was decided that SHIELD would be formed out of the two organisations and take all alien technologies with them. Anything alien that had been found by Stargate Command, the group created by the air force, was to be taken off world to a secure location. From then we have guarded and guided Earth as it has taken to the stars. Did you know that it was us who found the Prothean relics on Mars and then sent the location to NASA?"

"Whoa really you guys found it first? But why not keep it secret along with this other stuff? And how did you get that stuff? Earth didn't have space ships or anything back then. I think they barely had shuttles and a primitive space station."

"Why we didn't keep it? It was because that with the public and open exploration of Mars we felt, or at least so I'm told, that it was easier to just drop a few hints to get them to check out that area for exploration and let them have it. It would also to give Earth something to unite around which it later would. As for how we gained the technologies, back in the 1920s an archaeologist found an alien device in Egypt. It was brought to America for study and eventually activated in the late 1990s. From there the it was about exploring a network of these devices spread around the galaxy as the device allowed interstellar travel like a gateway. After that it snowballed into a few interstellar wars and bringing in various allied nations of Earth to help defend the planet and eventually SHIELD was born."

"Wow that sounds an interesting tale. So what do I do now? And why so secretive?"

"As a marine you could join our security division, they go in and secure facilities when we storm them or act as boarding parties and security for our ships. Equally as a trained biotic you could help those we have that are equally gifted as well as being an agent of Shield and do security or aid those in another galaxy. And yes I do mean another galaxy. Shield has agents in two others to be precise. As for why we are secretive, well that really comes from the fact that some of the things we learned could destroy religions, and change humanity in a way that we don't really know. Also the reaction of the people to having this hidden and everything is at the back of our minds too. We are also keeping it a secret until we feel humanity has grown mature enough it can handle the revelations that would come from what Shield has been doing. Or we are forced to."

"Alright I'll join but if something happens with Earth or the Alliance I want in. Or even with Shepard. And I still feel that you should tell people but I guess if its as bad as you say I can see why you'd delay telling people." Kaidan said clear that he want to help Earth and his old CO.

"I'm sure it can be arranged. We all serve and protect Earth after all and yeah there are some who feel the same that its time to tell all but the Director has been very clear Shield is to stay secret for now" Coulson replied with a smile.

* * *

**Ilos  
**Coulson had gotten ready quickly to follow Shepard when he'd got word that the spectre planned to break his ship out of lock down. He'd done this by informing Fury of where they were heading, arranging for Kaidan to go over to a quick transport to Clypeus and then recommending to Fury that a ship be positioned at the Citadel in case anything happened. That ship had been there in time to witness Shephard free his ship before heading to the relays with Coulson then leaving them alone at the Citadel. It had taken just over a day for Shepard's ship to reach its location due to the positioning of relays and ship speeds. Ilos, it turned out, had a lot of abandoned and ruined buildings on the surface. In orbit a number of Geth ships stood sentry which both human ships successfully manoeuvred around. Indeed they didn't stick around as shortly after the Normandy went to the planet's surface they left not even firing upon the Alliance ship which had returned to orbit. Hearing over the comms, after they'd hacked into the Alliance ground team's frequencies, as to what was occurring, it turned out that the Citadel was one massive mass relay similar to a supergate. _'Just what we needed another supergate to monitor and babysit. Bad enough __with __the actual one' _Coulson grumbled. Monitoring the ground team they also determined their final destination using their Asgard sensors as well as detecting what appeared to be a mass relay, though one unlike any that had previously been found. "Send a report to Fury about this mini-relay and the VI. I'm sure a science team will have a field day down there" Coulson said to his comm officer. He watched on the screen as the relay lit up and shot something off towards the citadel. A seven minutes later a Mako tank was flung across space in a similar manner.

* * *

**Serpent Nebular  
**_Ships Log: We've been here nearly two days since receiving instructions from Deputy Director Fury himself to monitor the Citadel. Why he wanted an Andromeda-class battlecruiser here is anyone's guess but the Galactica will do her duty as asked. We linked in to local news and our cloaked probes and therefore have total surveillance of the nebular and a bit beyond. Yesterday afternoon Commander Shepard, the new human spectre that Coulson has been shadowing, broke his ship out of lock down to go head to some remote corner of the relay network. According to Coulson some Prothean artifact that could cause the reapers to return or defeat them somehow is located there so he followed Shepard. My first officer, Saul, is being grumpy about being stuck here 'babysitting a bunch of primitives'. I reminded him that they aren't that primitive and that they have parity with us in a few areas. That said, I wish we could go elsewhere like helping kick the Wraith out of Pegasus. Adama out._

The nebular was busy, traffic flowed in and out of relays crowding the citadel. C-Sec and the citadel fleet had been on alert for a few hours after Shepard's escape but then stood down and gone to normality. Everything was fine until the Geth began pouring out of one of the relays. The Citadel fleet was slow to respond as many ships had been sent to various locations around Council space leaving a potent but small force behind to guard the Citadel. Ships exploded as a large dreadnought the shape of a squid or cuttlefish came hurtling through the relay and began firing its weapons. Red beams cut through ships left and right destroying or heavily damaging ships. Suffering losses and knowing that they have only one chance to win the Destiny Ascension ordered the Citadel closed and the Council evacuated. The rest of the fleet fired upon the Geth ships destroying and damaging some but inflicting little loss to the sizable fleet that had arrived. Of the 85 ships that had guarded the Citadel they were down to 72 within minutes. Down to 50 after 13. A Turian dreadnought and its escorts attempted to block the path of the massive unknown dreadnought but the ship just smashed through one cruiser and a frigate as if they weren't even there dead set on its course to the Citadel Tower just as the Citadel Arms finished closing blocking out any other ships. Debris flew everywhere as ships exploded and others danced about engaging in broadsides and gun fights throughout the nebular in attempts to force the other side away from the centre of galactic society.

* * *

On board the Galactica Adama saw the carnage before him and became quite nervous. The Citadel forces were taking too many losses and now the reaper had attached itself to the citadel which had sealed itself. "Open a channel to Fury or Director Richards. Now!" Adama yelled to his comm officer to quickly worked her console.

"Got Fury for you sir" she said after a few moments.

"Adama what's going on at the Citadel" came the calm but urgent voice of Shield's deputy director.

"We have large Geth presence in system engaging the council forces. A reaper has now clung directly onto the citadel command tower and is interacting with its systems. The Citadel itself has just finished sealing. Any orders?"

"Dammit we aren't ready for the invasion just yet. I'll divert ships to your position, you are to hold under cloak until they arrive and then we'll see. Seems Shield might have to go public now after all. The Director won't like that but he'd prefer that to another Ori invasion. Hold until you are reinforced. Is the Alliance there yet or any others?"

"No sir. Just as the Citadel was closing the relay network shut down. I'm betting there's reinforcements waiting to come through as soon as the relays activate if we can get them working. Sir is there nothing we can do now? They're getting cut to pieces out here." Adama argued desperate to halt the chaos that was occurring outside.

"I'm sorry but not till there more ships are present. Especially with a Reaper around. Right I've dispatched ships, they'll arrive in 30 minutes, hold till then. Fury out."

* * *

All around chaos reigned as ships exploded and other ships fired at one another. The Destiny Ascension began creeping out of the fight carrying the council and over 1,000 civilians but it was still fired upon by Geth forces. Then around 20 minutes after the fighting began the Citadel began to re-open at the same time a distress call from the Ascension was heard. Cutting over that came an Alliance comm signal.  
"Joker to landing party come in. Normandy to Commander Shepard do you receive me?" Came the desperate voice of the Normandy helmsman.

"We're here Joker, sit rep?"

"I'm here with the entire Arcturus fleet waiting to come help but you need to activate the relays. We coming save the council too or just attack Sovereign?"

A pause then finally, "Save the Ascension then deal with Sovereign". With that a few seconds later the relays sprung to life. Over one hundred Alliance vessels came pouring through weapons hot and ready to fire. Catching the Geth off guard they tore into the Geth fleet freeing up Citadel forces to counter attack and allow for the Destiny Ascension to head out of the combat zone. A few minutes later and the Geth fleet was reduced in half. Around this time a number of vessels dropped out of hyperspace and cloaked unnoticed by the busy ships.

"The way the Alliance is going I doubt we'll be needed now. If they fail we'll take over but for now hold position" ordered Adama over the comm to the other ships.

They watched as the Alliance ships and the remnants of the citadel fleet tore into the remaining Geth ships before finally targeting Sovereign. Slug after slug slammed into the giant reaper vessel with torpedoes fired left and right and it all seemed to piss of the ships as it spat out red beams of light that tore through the Alliance ships. Even with the slightly enhanced shields the red beams tore through them sending debris everywhere causing the ships to scatter lest they be targeted. A dozen ships got caught by the beams causing some to argue they had to fall back. Admiral Hackett however disagree. "Negative! This is our only chance! Take that monster down, no matter what the cost!" The humans rallied and attempted to carry out the orders but still Sovereign's shield shrugged off what the Alliance and others sent at it. And then suddenly Sovereign seemed to freeze up and appeared to have a seizure before finally shutting down its systems including its shields which fizzed out. With a flyby from the Normandy to confirm its shields were down Hackett gave the order "Hit it with everything we've got!" The Alliance vessels turned to bring their strongest weapons to bare and fighters, led by the Normandy, dove on it with their torpedoes. As this happened the cloaked SHIELD vessels beamed a few nukes aboard the disabled reaper to deal additional damage. With what seemed a scream the reaper exploded sending pieces everywhere including a small piece into the Citadel Tower. With the battle done many Alliance ships relaxed and stood down. They took up patrols around the citadel as reinforcements from Council fleets finally arrived to help secure the station.

* * *

On board the Galatica Adama was speaking with Fury.

"Sir the reaper weapons proved devastating against council forces, even the Alliance with their slightly enhanced shields took a beating."

"Well I was hoping for better but not much we can do currently, besides we need those pieces secured ASAP. Inform the squadron that you are to begin recovery and start beaming pieces aboard for study and remember the anti-indoctrination devices. By all means leave a few for the Alliance and others to take but certainly get all the pieces that are either out of the way, hard to reach or just near civilian locations. Get to it, Fury out."

"You heard him, Saul let the others know their orders and begin scanning for pieces of Sovereign. Co-ordinate with the other ships and remember to leave a few pieces of the Alliance."

It would take days if not weeks to finish clean up though for the Alliance and others there seemed to be fewer pieces to find than they'd initially thought. The Council had reassembled and brought humanity on to it with Captain Anderson nominated by Shepard to be councillor. The Geth had withdraw though they were to be hunted down by the Turians and the Alliance as repairs got underway at the Citadel. They were still counting the cost however. 20 cruisers were lost saving the Destiny Ascension and even more ships were lost when taking on Sovereign. Days later once things had settled down Shepard was dispatched to hunt down Geth forces while Alliance and Council fleets rebuilt themselves and the Citadel.

A couple of months on from the Geth attack on the Citadel and some Batarians were being tracked by SHIELD due to some suspicious activity they'd engaged in. When they learned exactly what was occurring and being planned, due to her scientific and intelligence background, Miranda Lawson was sent to investigate a possible bioweapon attack upon the Council. Meeting with a former Alliance soldier Jacob Taylor, who'd come across the scheme after hearing one Batarian while drunk brag about it but lacking the evidence when he submitted a report to C-Sec, the pair began to hunt down and find the terrorists. In a game of cat and mouse around the Citadel it all came to a head when the meeting between the Batarian ambassador and Alliance officials was attacked. Holding the Alliance personnel hostage they planned to detonate the weapon and blame the humans for it. Using a Jaffa stun grenade Miranda disabled everyone in the room before searching the Batarians for the bio weapon. When she found it she contacted the current SHIELD vessel on station for beam out. Jacob, who'd only thought she was some Alliance agent before now, was then subsequently taken with her to the ship before leaving him stunned like many other before him. Miranda however was already en route to a science lab to analyse the weapon. Jacob would later join Shield as an alternative to the Alliance and act as security for Miranda's job postings due to the good working relationship the two forged while trying to stop the Batarians.

It would be a few weeks later, 6 months after the Battle of the Citadel, that awful news came on the fate of the first human Spectre, John Shepard. News that would set the galaxy on a collision course with itself and lead to humanity finally finding out its own secrets…

**AN: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story. We are now at the point when the story can take a slightly slower pace and become more detailed as Shield becomes fully involved in the coming reaper conflict. Did people enjoy the cameos of Galactica and co? J signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10: Shepard meets SHIELD

**Thank you all for reading it so far and please enjoy the next chapter. Mass Effect is owned by EA and Stargate by MGM. Marvel is Marvel.**

**SHIELD of The Systems Alliance**

**Shepard meets SHIELD**

**Late 2183**

Out in deep space a Daedalus class cruiser surveyed a system. It was searching for more Geth or, potentially, Reaper activity. The threat of the Reapers while dismissed or half listened to by the Alliance and others was taken seriously by SHIELD's top brass. After all, if anything the Prothean Archive said and the advanced (by Mass Effect races standards) ship that Shepherd had called a Reaper existed then the rest was likely true. They could afford not to take it seriously. And thus the Apollo was out here after reports of ships disappearing had caught their attention. They weren't the only ones though. A few moments ago the now famous shape of the SSV Normandy had come out of the nearby relay and entered the system conducting their own scans. Since the Apollo was under cloak they wouldn't be seen but on long range sensors a ship was detected fast approaching the Normandy.

"Sir the Normandy has it's stealth system online and an alien ship is on an intercept course. Orders?"

"For now, nothing. SHIELD policy is still to keeps hands off as much as possible. Though go to battle stations and bring weapon online. We're under cloak so neither should detect us. Continue to watch."

"Aye sir" the first officer said unhappily. The Apollo watched as the alien ship closed in on the Normandy, then they detected an energy surge and saw a beam of light come from the front of the ship.

"What the-? An energy weapon?"

"Aye sir, appears to be a primitive particle beam weapon. Our shields can handle it easily however any race with kinetic barriers will get slaughtered." The science officer said after analysing the data.

"Prepare to drop cloak and engage. These hostile are clearly of a more advance nature and a threat to humanity, send word to HQ. Drop the cloak on my mark." A chorus of 'ayes' were heard as the crew prepared for battle.

"Sir, the Normandy" said a lieutenant who was pointing at the viewscreen showing the ship in question. The bridge watched as the little ship got clipped by one beam then hit full on by another. Explosions and fires rocked the ship as escape pods began to get launched.

"Life signs on the ship?" Colonel Howard asked after a few moments.

"Only two left sir, one is approaching the helm position, one is at the helm. Presumably Shepard and the pilot." Then another shot from the alien ship ripped the Normandy apart with the last escape pod jettisoning.

"Those two both out?"

"Er no sir only one life sign on the pod. Scanning the ship" the sensor operator reported.

"Colonel the alien ship had jumped to FTL, they're heading for the relay."

"Sir no life signs on the ship, broadening scans to 1km around the ship. 2km. 5. Sir I've got something, a weak life sign possibly Shepard. Wait its gone, no life signs detected. Scanners have lost the signal. Recalibrating. Got it sir, the body is heading for the planet. If we hurry we can get it before it falls otherwise it'll be lost."

"Beam the body directly to sickbay. Tell medical they need anything just ask. Has the Normandy sent out a distress call?"

"Yes sir, the Alliance should have just received it, they'll likely be here in one hour or so." The colonel and the rest of the crew began to analyse the scans of the alien vessel when sick bay called.

"Colonel, can you come down, we need to talk."

"Understood, Major you have the bridge, set a course back to Clypeus. I have a feeling the Director will want in on this."

"Aye sir I'll set course now."

* * *

The Apollo turned and jumped to hyperspace. The colonel meanwhile approached sick bay and came to see the weary face of the ships doctor.

"I'm sorry sir there was little we could do. Vacuum exposure for so long is rare and we don't have the facilities on board to adequately do anything so there was little we could do. Sir, John Shepard died approximately 1 minute before he was beamed aboard. I'm sorry sir." It hit the colonel like a punch to the stomach.

"Nothing at all? We really needed him, dammit."

"Sorry sir even with our advanced tech there's not much we can do giving the cryo damage due to vacuum exposure plus he lost his oxygen supply and an amount of blood. Also he was starting to get crushed by the planet's gravity though that didn't do too much to him it still left its mark. Additionally like I said we don't have everything we'd need to solve something like this out here on a ship like this. Perhaps a research project can bring him back in a dedicated facility. They would more than likely succeed too given the Asgard and Ancient knowledge we have" the doctor said sadly.

"Then that is what I'll recommend to the Director." With that he turned and headed for the bridge.

* * *

**December 2184**

**Location: Classified**

He awoke on a bed. A small medical bed by the feel of it. He groan as he tried to move. His body arguing against such movement.

"Lie still Commander" came a female voice with an accent. Australian maybe or New Zealand? Certainly an Earth voice, a human voice. "Your body needs to rest from the procedures and operations we've had to perform, but you'll recover in a few days. Just take it slow and easy." He looked around trying to view the room he was in but it was blurred and a hand gently pressed his head back down to the pillow. "Rest Commander. Rest."

He awoke again feeling stronger but still shaky. He tried to sit up and was barely able to do so while he groaned again.

"Hello again Commander, can you focus on my voice and look at me." John looked up following the sound to see and attractive woman standing a few meters from him with raven hair and a tight fitting navy body suit that showed off her slim body very well. On her right shoulder was an eagle symbol surrounded by a circle while on her right hip was a gun of some sort, not quite a gun he was familiar with but there was a grip with trigger and a barrel. "Can you tell me what you last remember?" She asked firmly but not unkindly.

"Er I woke up and -"

"No, sorry, I meant back on the Normandy not just before right now" she said with a slight smile.

"Oh...right, well we were on a mission to find Geth holdouts and had reports of ships disappearing. Then we were attacked out of the blue by some unknown ship..." more came to him then he looked around and tensed, was this the Reapers messing with him or the geth? No she was clearly human, Cerberus? No the symbol on her uniform was wrong. "Who...Who are you?" He eventually got out while suffering a dry throat.

"Here" she said as she passed a small glass of water to him. "My name is Miranda Lawson. I and my team spent the last year and a half working to bring you back. I can tell you now it wasn't easy even with the knowledge at our disposal and quite a few resources" she said with some pride.

"Bring me back?" the water had helped, his throat wasn't as dry as it once was but it could've been better although that could have been because of the very attractive woman in front of him, '_no get it together soldier time and a place'._

"Yes Commander, you see when you were knocked out of the ship-"

"My air supply was ruptured, I was loosing oxygen and then...the blackness." he feel silent while Miranda watched him almost like a scientist watches a test tube. "I...I died didn't I?"

She nodded in agreement. "Yes, full vacuum exposure and suffocation. Not something the Alliance or even we have to deal with that often. In a way the full vacuum exposure helped. It froze you perfectly, effectively like going into cryogenic sleep. It made it easier, to a degree, to resurrect you so to speak. You also suffered from some bleeding, cuts and other damage caused by the attack as well as from some heavy gravity waves caused by the planet you began to orbit."

"Am I still me? Where am I? Who do you work for?" he felt a rush of questions he wanted to ask but his discipline returned and he kept that urge in check.

"You are you Commander just with maybe a bit more added" she said with a smile. "Don't worry nothing dangerous, just some improvements; greater strength, hand eye co-ordination and healing. Where you are is a deep space laboratory located at the edge of the galaxy. Far away from where any Citadel race, other mass effect race or any other races will find us. As for who I'm with. I work for an organisation called SHIELD. And yes it does stand for something and yes I think someone just wanted to spell 'shield' but then I didn't come up with the name" she finished with a slight grin. "SHIELD is an intelligence and research organisation with assets and ships across the galaxy working to defend and advance humanity while working with allies to protect our collective interests. Though there is a bit of a humans first aliens second tendency, that said I'm sure you'd find the same for the alliance." Shepard nodded in agreement at that. There would always be that tendency even when friends with aliens and working as allies just as their allies would do the same to them. "We are, in terms of mentality, a covert Alliance so to speak. Certainly not Cerberus in case you wondered. We've actually helped the Alliance take a few of their facilities down and struck against their funding."

"A good Cerberus eh? Sure." Shepherd said sarcastically.

"I understand where you're coming from but I assure you there's no Rachni experiments or Thorian experiments going on. Certainly no assassinating admirals. From what I know and am told, anyone who gets close to that kind of thing is immediately imprisoned or shuffled off to another post. As for what experiments we do, most, er, extreme or high risk ones are usually done just with simulations before being brought to the Director for personal approval if real life testing is required. By extreme I mean put a planet or solar system at risk. We have tough procedures for those based on past experience ourselves and from monitoring the Alliance and others with their experiments."

"Alright maybe you aren't that bad then. So what now?"

"Get some rest Commander. Tomorrow you will meet the Director. I'll have to tell you sometime how I got roped into this. It wasn't as extreme as dying I can tell you that." She quickly placed an object to his neck and a soft hiss was heard before he could stop her. He then slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When he awoke for the third time he felt more comfortable, more relaxed, though still cautious about who he was with and also annoyed with how he'd been put to sleep. '_They're not Cerberus and __clearly __not the Reapers. But __they're__ not the Alliance either'_. He didn't quite know what to make of this organisation. Clearly well resourced and funded assuming they did have agents and ships across the galaxy and they were also clearly advanced given the facility he was in from what he could see. The sound of the door opening caught his attention and he watched Miranda walk into the room.

"Good morning, I see you're up, breakfast first or speak to the director?"

"I have a choice?" He asked, surprised he had the option.

"Fine, the Director it is then, he's waiting to speak to you. Follow me." She said with a smirk and then turned back out the way she came. With a sigh and no option but to follow he went after her. She led him down a series of corridors which seemed to have various rooms leading off which appeared to be labs of numerous purposes. Eventually they came to a room with a window in and a flat podium at one end. Out through the window was the open blackness of space. A few stars could be seen in the empty void but then the station appeared to turn and what he saw stunned him. Through the window was the Milky Way in nearly all its glory.

"How?"

"We are at the outermost edge going upwards away from the galactic plane. Think of the surface of the ocean, instead of diving below or just travelling along the surface we are as high as possible without leaving the atmosphere. This facility is still within the galaxy but only just. Like I said no one will look for us here or find us."

"But to get here? Would take years surely?"

"A week at most by our FTL drives" she replied with a shrug while Shepard stood staring at the mind boggling speed of the ships this Shield agency must have.

Beep. The console by the flat podium flashed and Miranda pushed a few buttons before a figure of a man appeared but that was all. It was a shadowy blurred figure that left only a male appearance discernible.

"Hello Commander Shepherd, it's good to meet you at last. We have much to discuss" came a distorted male voice.

"I thought we'd be meeting face to face?" Shepard asked cautiously betraying some disappointment at not meeting properly.

"In a manner of speaking we are. My people know what I look like but I appear to all external prospective recruits this way so they cannot identify me if they then decide not to join and then go blab to anyone. I did the same with Miss Lawson here. Once you join the organisation then this cover drops."

"Alright, so what do you want with me?"

"Simple Commander. We want to help you defeat the Reapers. We know they exists as the Prothean Archives mention them. Some in the Alliance know this like the President and Admiral Hackett as we informed them when we discovered this in the Archives, hence why they supported you in that they existed. However this information has not been shared widely nor shared with our allies hence why the notion of reapers is widely dismissed by many if not everyone although some in the Alliance are preparing in their own ways. We have more immediate concerns however. Human colonies are disappearing. Or rather two have so far, with two others also possibly missing but they were tiny populations of barely 100 people so its hard to track them, and no one knows why they're gone. We have some suspicions ourselves but nothing is certain. Interested?"

"Why not tell the Alliance and let them handle it?"

"Normally I'd agree with that and we would but for the problem of how the colonies disappeared, everyone gone leaving the buildings intact, plus the fact that the Alliance is stretched thin rebuilding from the Citadel battle on top of dealing with extra duties as a new council member. Cerberus is attempting to solve it too as we've seen their agents attempt to both to find your body around where the Normandy was destroyed and find the colonists. It has become a race between us and if they find out who is causing the disappearances while also stopping them it will be a big win for them and those not in the Alliance could then decide to join with Cerberus because Cerberus did something about the disappearances. We are also involved because humanity is at risk and its our duty to solve this."

"I'd need a ship and a crew, a team to help me. Where are my old team members? Did they all get out OK?" Shepard asked eager to hear of his old crew.

"Apart from several crew who died in the attack most got out alright, a few bumps and bruises but that is to be expected. Miss Williams is still in the Alliance, close to a promotion actually and about to go on a new classified mission to look into the disappearances. Urdnot Wrex is on Tutanka rallying his clan and others while trying to rebuild the homeworld and his race we believe. Your friend Garus Vakarian was on the Citadel in C-Sec but has disappeared, he's possibly gone to Omega but we can't confirm that. Tali has returned to the Migrant Fleet and is helping her father focus on the Geth and finding weaknesses. Liara T'Soni has become an information broker based on Illium. As for a ship and crew we have that covered. During the time you were here we built a duplicate of the Normandy, or rather Cerberus started it and we found and recovered it but not before destroying the facility where it was under construction. We finished and improved this new Normandy with our capabilities though not everything got an up[grade as you'll need to blend in with the Citadel races. However, we did keep one thing from the initial build and improve it. A shackled AI called the Enhanced Defence Initiative or EDI was placed by Cerberus on the ship. We rewrote some of her code and improved her capabilities while maintaining the shackle set up by Cerberus. It was surprisingly good work for a people who have limited AI knowledge and I include the Alliance and other races in that too. Anyway a crew has been selected and I believe you already know the pilot."

"Really? Cerberus built a Normandy? How'd they do that? And you're actually setting an AI loose on your ship?"

"Indeed they did build your ship. Its a larger version by about 50 or so meters and we believe they stole the plans using some bribery and hacking. As I said the facility was destroyed and only a handful of crew were brought from that project when we raided it. We vetted them so you can trust them. They are either ex-Alliance or civilians who wanted to help solve the mystery of the missing colonies, not xenophobes or anything. The AI should prove useful and an ace in the hole against whoever may attack you. She is perfectly fine as we have experience with AIs" the shadowy figure said reassuringly.

"Alright I'll go help but I'll still need a crew if my former crew are busy." Shepard said.

"Very well Commander, that I have already covered. Since you're joining us I'll grant you Level 7 access so you can look through our databases and learn a few things that might be useful. Miss Lawson and an agent of ours, Phil Coulson, will give you the full brief as to who Shield is and your mission. You will be in charge. Coulson and Miranda will be your XO and second officer/chief science officer respectively. For the other positions I have assigned one of Miranda's colleagues as your armoury officer while also lending you one of humanities strongest biotics as a security/assault officer. She'd give Miranda and a few other biotics a run for their money in a fight so I think she can help, though she can have some anger issues occasionally just to warn you. As well, Couslon brought a few of his regular team with him though I recommend finding a Salarian doctor by the name of Mordin Solus and a contact of ours known as Samara. There's a couple of others that Coulson and Miranda will brief you that I suggest you recruit for a mission as dangerous and varied as this. Oh and by the way, here's a little gift for you." With that he flickered off to be replaced with a humming and a white flash.

"Hello Commander, welcome to SHIELD and getting Level 7 access." Said a smiling and very much alive Kaidan Alenko.

**AN: So did people enjoy it and the reveal at the end? This sets up Mass Effect 2 which I hope to be more in depth and involved even if I don't do every mission or go into those that I do in that much detail. Thanks for reading and please review, J signing off.**


	11. Chapter 11: Briefings and Planning

**Edited: 8/3/20**

**All rights belong to MGM for the Stargate universe, Marvel (for the names I borrowed) and EA/Bioware for the Mass Effect universe. My OC is mine along with this AU of the ME story. Enjoy!**

**SHIELD of the Systems Alliance**

**Briefings and Planning**

The next day Sheppard came into a large room with a long conference table with chairs around it. He was still on the starbase where he'd been healed and resurrected and it seemed that, for now, it was the temporary HQ for his soon-to-be-team. He was here for his briefing on the mission and on this SHIELD agency. Taking a seat at the head of the table he waited all the while wondering if he was dong the right thing. They weren't the Alliance but he was considered dead by them. Also Shield wanted to help fight the Reapers and whoever was targeting human colonies. He guessed he could see how things went or leave if it fails to come to anything. Assuming they let him. At that moment the doors opened and in came Miranda Lawson and Phil Coulson. Miranda was wearing her usual Shield formfitting catsuit while Coulson seemed to be wearing another suit and tie as per. They saw where he was seated, glanced at each other before Coulson indicated Miranda to go first. Taking a seat on either side of Sheppard they pulled out a few tablets and documents before getting comfortable.

"We thought it would be better to do two separate briefings. This one about SHIELD and another about the mission itself where we will bring in more of the crew so they can be briefed as well." Coulson explained.

"Sounds good. It's nice to see you Phil. OK so lay it out for me. Who are you guys?" Shepard asked.

"Very well then. OK so it basically begins with a dig in Giza, Egypt in 1928 by a Professor Paul Langford. A device of unknown origin and that was clearly not Egyptian was found there. It was circular, with nine chevrons and 39 glyphs of star constellations evenly spread around the ring." Here Coulson displayed a holographic image of said ring. "It would take till 1994 when the gate was first purposely activated and sent a team through. They found a human population on the planet that had been taken by aliens to be slaves. The team eventually helped those slaves gain freedom by killing the alien in charge of that planet and it was later determined that the stargate, as the device was called, could go to other locations. Over the following few decades the US air force, and later the air force and the International Oversight Advisory, oversaw a number of teams and operations that carried out surveys of planets and first contact with a number of peoples, many of who originated from humans taken as slaves from earth."

"Wait your saying that there are countless humans outside of the Alliance and known human colonies? All taken by some aliens who wanted slaves? How have we not found them? Why haven't the Alliance or anyone heard of this stargate thing?"

"Yes a great number of humans exist on many worlds having been taken there by a race called the Goa'uld. They wanted slaves and hosts due to their parasitic nature and snake-like appearance. And we haven't told anyone because it was felt that humanity wasn't ready to know due to what information could come out from the stargate programme. It also got delayed due to Earth focusing on the mass effect technologies and the Council. As well the relays and the council races are in remote areas of the galaxy which the relays link. Think of it as a private community that can only go within a certain area and no one outside knows of it or interacts with it. Anyway the Goa'uld and other enemies had been defeated or curtailed greatly by the time the 2040s came around. Earth was a power in the galaxy defending people from empires, slavery and drugs while also enforcing The Protected Planets Treaty. To do this Stargate Command, the organisation that had been created by the US air force to run the stargate, had a number of highly advanced ships at its disposal which were more powerful and faster than any others in the Milky Way or even Pegasus. We lacked numbers but our ships were great. However like I said in the 2040s Earth itself was destabilising and war was feared to be the outcome. A war that could end everything and risk the use of the advanced technologies. And so it was decided that to prevent any of that occurring all alien technology would be moved off world and the SGC and its ship building operations would be shutdown and removed from Earth. The crews and people involved in the 'gate or shipbuilding and their families were moved to this off world site that became a colony called Clypeus. Over a few thousand, possibly more, were moved there while another couple of hundred or so went to Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy. Today the population of Clypeus is over 5 million while Atlantis is almost 1 million, just a bit under. Shield was the renamed SGC and after faking Earths destruction to prevent people coming to Earth we hid as well while maintaining an Earth presence with ships or agents. We found the Mars Archive and told NASA to go there for example. We also improved your kinetic barriers with a mix of Prothean and Asgard knowledge. The Asgard were an ancient race of scientist mostly. They were peaceful but incredibly powerful, even the Goa'uld feared them. The Protected Planets Treaty was actually made by the Asgard to protect what human societies they could but it only numbered around 20-30 planets. Any way, SHIELD maintains an intelligence network across the galaxy monitoring or former allies and enemies as well as the various Council races etc. We also have strike teams, scientists researching many things and many more ships that are far more powerful than what the SGC possessed" Coulson finished.

"How many ships do you have now then? Can they fight the reapers? We could use you when it comes to the invasion. Where are the Asgard now could they help or know anything of the reapers?" Sheppard asked after a moments pause.

This time Miranda answered. "We have hundreds of ships Commander and most can comfortably handle a reaper or two like Sovereign. Indeed we have two fleets here in the Milky Way; the standard fleet which is made up of cruisers and stealth ships and our heavy fleet which is made up of battle cruisers and dreadnoughts and was designed to deal with any and all threats. Here I'll put up on the display our ships." Following a few key strokes a series of vessels appeared on the holo display on the table. "As you can see we have the smaller vessels which are the stealth ships, frigates and cruisers. They all follow a design going back to our first ships, Daedalus-class frigates and Excalibur- class light battlecruisers. The stealth ships are smaller versions of the first ship we built called the Prometheus. Though smaller they are better built than their predecessor and better equipped. Our largest ships are these two." Again Miranda adjusted the controls to highlight two ship designs.

"Hang on, isn't that a star destroyer from that old sci-fi film series?" asked Sheppard in surprise.

Miranda and Coulson both grimaced. "Yes it is, the other is taken from another science fiction show called Andromeda. Hence the Andromeda class heavy cruiser and the star destroyer. We wouldn't have chosen them but the Director wanted them. What was it he said? 'Why waste a perfectly good design, just tweak it a bit'. So we did. Both are vastly superior to their fictional counter parts and we've grown accustom to them over time, besides the two designs make up the heavy fleet which rarely deploys, in fact I doubt anyone has seen them outside those near HQ. Plus I think the director plans to use them separately so you'd only see a whole fleet of one type and not both together. We paid off the rights holders in case you wondered" Miranda added with a smirk.

"Now in regards to Earth yes we also plan to help if there is an invasion as it is our duty and mandate to protect Earth. As for the Asgard, they died well over a hundred years ago, sort of. The main branch died back in the early 21st century around the year 2007. A small faction of rogue Asgard were found a year or two later in the Pegasus galaxy and we eventually helped cure them of the disease that was killing them. We aren't on good terms with them and they keep to themselves as they experimented on humans to survive as well as becoming incredibly callous to those who got in their way of a cure. We do however have access to their vast knowledge since the main branch donated all that they knew to us and we have searched their databases for references to the reapers and found nothing so far. We did the same on Atlantis which has access to the Ancient database and they were the most advanced race in a few galaxies. The Ancients built Atlantis as well as the stargate network here in this galaxy and in Pegasus" Coulson informed him.

"Atlantis exists?! Like the city from myth which sank under the sea? What's it like? Was it really underwater?" Sheppard exclaimed having heard the tale like most people.

"Indeed it does, here have a look" Coulson replied smiling as he changed the image of the starships to a 3D representation of Atlantis with is snowflake like layout and ultra modern buildings and it's central spire which rose up above it all.

"Wow that looks just so...wow" Shepard said after an appreciative whistle.

"Indeed it is an amazing city, which is even more amazing considering its 30 million years old."

"Bloody hell, 30 million? That's impressive engineering considering I doubt the human race is that old."

"Indeed humanity is not. It was created or at least influenced by the Ancients so as to be the second evolution of their form around a few million years ago. We eventually became our current form after evolving as we know but the genetic predisposition to become this form was implanted by the Ancients using a devise we call the Dakara super-weapon when they seeded life in this galaxy. The Goa'uld arrived and used us as hosts and slave from around 9,000BC give or take a few hundred years. They ruled Earth until around 3,000BC when Earth rebelled and threw off Goa'uld control." He stopped when he saw Shepard's face had paled.

"Are you alright Commander?" Miranda asked reaching for a scanner she kept on her waist.

"Humans were created? Slaves for so long. This sounds like a bad sci-fi novel or something" Sheppard said has he rested his head in his hands.

"Yes it was not pretty out there when we first started. You can see why we have debated disclosure since when told that religion and our history is majorly wrong in such a way it could cause chaos." For the next hour they covered a few of the early missions of the SGC against the Goa'uld and the Ori crusade before then moving onto dealing with the Wraith in Pegasus and the problems there. "Maybe now is a good time to break, we can discuss the mission in 15/20 minutes or so. We pretty much covered SHIELD, it predecessor and what you needed to know" Coulson said before gathering up his things to leave. Then Sheppard asks "So what does SHIELD do now then? You gave me its history which is impressive and mind blowing I guess, but you didn't say what you do now."

"We protect Earth Commander. We spy on the various alien governments of citadel space and the relay network, we monitor the Alliance and even keep an eye on the various independent human colonies. We have conducted raids or strikes against those that threaten Earth's safety or tipped off those that can deal with whatever a particular problem is. For example, is there pirates near Turian space that plan a strike against a human world? Tip of the Turians and leave it to them. If its human piracy within Alliance space or near human worlds we'll mostly inform the Alliance or arrange an incident to befall that pirate base. We do the same for the rest of the galaxy with our old enemies and allies helping to keep the peace. We also research new technologies and explore the galaxy or galaxies to be precise. Much like the Alliance right?" Coulson replied with a smile. At that he got up and left Sheppard to think on what he'd been told about humanity, aliens and SHIELD. Miranda went slowly to the door before turning to speak to him. "You know commander my reactions were quite similar when I leaned this. This, what you were just told, is common knowledge on Clypeus. How they told you is similar to me. In fact they test out what to say and how on people like us, new recruits who are brought in and never knew this so they can work out what to say when disclosure comes" she said kindly.

"You were gonna tell me how you got shanghaied into this, so what happened?" John asked facing Miranda. She in turn took her seat next to him again and told him about running from home with her sister and that she had been going to Cerberus but got caught by SHIELD who offered her a better job and care for her sister. "I even get to visit or talk to Ori regularly since I don't have to be a spy just research things and oversee projects. She's cared for by a family with a child of their own who was willing to raise her. They're nice people and I'm glad Ori got them and not my _father_. And he will never find her on Clypeus. Even got to hurt his finances with raids and computer hacks since he bankrolls Cerberus or at least gives a fair bit to them so SHIELD is intent on ruining them." She checked her tablet before glancing at the door. "Our new briefing should be soon. I suggest we get ready as people will arrive in a moment or two."

* * *

No sooner had she finished speaking than Coulson walked in followed by Alenko, two other men and three women. One of the men was shorter than the other and wore a more civilian garb rather than uniform which was similar to one of the women. The other man was taller, well built with short dark hair and seemed like a soldier or operative both in posture but also body, he was also wearing a standard Shield uniform with eagle patch. The civilian woman was medium height with long brown hair, pale skin and wearing civilian style clothes. The other women seemed more like fighters though one seemed calm and collected whereas the other seemed agitated or high in energy. The calm woman was of Asian heritage and black medium length hair while the other had short hair and a number of tattoos on her white but tanned skin. Both wore Shield uniform though the tatted woman wore hers more casually. "Sheppard I'd like to introduce you to your team This is-" The doors opened again and in came Joker "Hi guys sorry I'm late got a bit lost on deck 3 or was it level 5 section 2? This place is a maze, how do you find your way around here? Sheppard! Am I glad to see you, it was weird having Kaidain back from the dead at first but with you its like seeing a ghost, these people really know their stuff right? So I heard you need a pilot, guess that's me then."

"Mr Moreau would you kindly take a seat please we were just about to start." Couslon said calmly, clearly trying not to sigh in exasperation.

"Sure sure just taking a seat."

"Now as I was saying this is your team, you know Mr Moreau of course. This is Grant Ward, a tactical officer and sensors operator as well as a ground combat specialist." Coulson indicate the man with short hair and a military posture who nodded to Sheppard with a slight smile on his face. "Next to him is Leo Fitz one of our scientists specialising in Astrophysics and various other technologies" he indicated the other man this time. "And next to him is Jemma Simmons a biochemist and medical specialist" Coulson again indicated to the civilian woman. "The two opposite them are Melinda May, a pilot and combat expert, and to her right is Jack, a biotic of great strength though with some temper as well. She is good in a fight, which we are likely to have plenty of. Also around, on the base somewhere, is Jacob Taylor, a former Alliance soldier who aided us with a Batarian terror plot and eventually joined us. He will deal with the armoury while Ward will deal with the ship's weapons. The ship in question, unofficially called the Normandy SR-2, is identical to your old ship except for being twice the mass, better armed with more railguns and MA guns and an enhanced stealth drive and a bigger drive core. We were tempted to add many SHIELD technologies but felt that it wouldn't help you fit in very well in Council space so we merely tweaked existing technologies to improve the performance of shields, weapons and sensors. As the Director told you, I will be your XO while Miss Lawson heads up the science department. Mr Moreau will be the main pilot while May will take over for his rest breaks as well as fly the shuttle. Lieutenant Alenko will be a ground operative along with Mr Taylor, Jack and Ward. Now Miss Lawson will conduct the main briefing since I'm sure you've heard enough from me. Miranda if you would." Coulson finished before taking a seat next to Sheppard. Miranda rose and activated the holo projector in the centre of the tale.

"Thank you Agent Coulson. As you will all now know a small number of human colonies out in the Terminus systems have disappeared. All the inhabitants were gone while the buildings were left intact with no sign of a fight. We as yet have no suspects though one analyst did ponder aloud if it was a race known as the Collectors. Having heard that I asked the analyst to explain and he said that he'd come across records of them asking for samples of various species over the last decades and centuries. Mostly rare aspects of each species say a triplet of asari rather than twins or normal siblings, or a rare blood type turian or a quarian with a good immune system or a left handed batarian. From that he speculated they might have taken the human colonists as humans are genetically very diverse so a larger sample would be needed and are relatively new to the interstellar scene from their perspective. Why they'd want them in the first place is unknown but given their previous interest they could be a possible suspect."

"Er Operative Lawson, assuming for a moment it is these Collectors, what do we know about their capabilities either on the ground or space?" Asked Ward, clearly wanting some tactical information on a possible threat.

"Regrettably very little like most people. What we know is they appear at random and rarely though usually in the Terminus systems and offering some advanced technology. They have previously offered advanced mass effect technology or biotech as well as other items of interest in return for their samples. We can assume they are more advanced than the council races but not at the level of the Jaffa or the Hebridians. Indeed the ship that destroyed the Normandy might have been one of theirs, so assuming it to be the case we can actually tell a bit. For example the SHIELD vessel that was in the system at the same time could have easily destroyed that ship while taking very limited damage from their primitive particle beam weapon. So to recap; the mission is find out who is taking the colonies and why and then stop them. It is recommended by the Director we pick up a number of people that could provide useful field or on ship expertise. First is a salarian scientist known as Mordin Solus, he is currently operating a clinic on Omega and has a vast knowledge or biochemistry, various technologies and was once in the STG. Secondly is an asari justicar called Samara that SHIELD has worked with before and she has helped train a number of our biotics. Third is a krogan called Okeer, we want him due to his recent transaction with the Collectors so we wish to know what he knows of them. Finally a thief we know as Kasumi Goto. We have hired her for her knowledge of computer systems but also her stealth abilities which has intrigued us. An additional item is that Sheppard has requested to try to recruit some of his old team so we will see about locating them and possibly bringing them aboard as well. I believe that is all. Agent Coulson?"

"No I think the covers everything nicely Miranda thank you. Well you know the score. Head to your posts and I'm sure Sheppard will visit you at some point. Meeting adjourned". With that the group quickly left back to their own devices leaving Sheppard alone to think on the situation he was now in as well as the threat these Collectors, if it was them, and how they relate to the Reapers. This was going to be a tough mission, possibly worse than his Saren hunt, at least the crew and SHIELD seemed competent if lacking experience with the Citadel races though that might be why they're bring in an Asari, a Salarian and a krogan. '_Huh, sounds like the start to bad joke only that __I'm__ not laughing._ _Just hope Ash is OK. We'd planned to do more together after Saren'_ Sheppard sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. It went a bit heavy on the SG1/SGA theory but I hope it gives an idea to the back story for those that don't know as well as clarifies some things for those who do know. Also it acts as an introduction and overview for Sheppard who's going to have to work with them from now on. And yes I took the SHIELD agent names from the show but they're good characters to build on rather than starting from scratch. Got some reviews of the past month or so so I wanted to address some things. Thanks to one who pointed out the asgard had both died and lived so I have corrected that to say the asgard are only in pegasus. Please review as well, many thanks. J signing off**


End file.
